


Kenshiro: The Dragon World's New Century Savior

by AsuraTheDestructor



Category: Dragon Ball, 北斗の拳 | Hokuto no Ken | Fist of the North Star
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Kenshiro Isekai'ed to Dragon World, Kenshiro Learns to love again, Kenshiro is De-aged to late Teens, Kenshiro trains under various Dragon Ball Martial Arts Masters, Some Masako X What If's added, The Erased Chronicles influence later as well when Gohan becomes a Teen, What If Goku Married Bulma, What If Raditz Turned Good, What if Nappa Turned Good, and helps change the Dragon Ball Multiverse forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsuraTheDestructor/pseuds/AsuraTheDestructor
Summary: In a world wrought by Nuclear War, a man with Seven Scars brought hope to the world and helped it recover. Now finding himself in a brand new world one that is full of life, but with almost as much danger, Kenshiro will travel this new world and even beyond the planet itself, learning under the greatest masters it has to offer, and finding new challenges along the way. How will this change the course of Dragon Ball's history?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Son Goku, Chi-Chi/Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Erasa/Videl Satan/Son Gohan, Kenshiro/Maron (Dragon Ball), Launch/Raditz (Dragon Ball), Tights Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Prologue:** The New Century Savior

**Year: 200X**

Wastelands stretch out as far as the eye can see. The earth has been ravaged by Nuclear war, and only the strong have been known to survive these hellish conditions, the weak left to die. As a result, Evil began to fester in the hearts of many of the surviving men, turning them into thugs and criminals. However, even then, kind men can be found doing their best to make due in this new hell of a world.

One of those men, dubbed the New Century Savior, was Kenshiro. He was currently wearing a brown Cloak to keep the sand out of his eyes. His 6' 1" frame was intimidating to all evil doers who know his name, yet the gentle and kind-hearted saw him as a super human that brought hope to all. He is the 64th heir to the Martial arts style, Hokuto Shinken, a powerful martial art that attack that over 700 meridians points in the human body. This powerful Assassination art was feared by all who did not have Martial arts training, and even then, It was one of the most powerful styles in the entire world, with very few styles that rivaled it. Now, as the sole heir of the style, He wondered this post apocalyptic hellscape as a drifter, helping people in need from evil, slowly but surely bringing back hope to this miserable world and restoring it slowly over time.

Now over 40, he was still in his prime as he slowly got stronger over the course of his life. Hokuto Shinken rapidly decreased the Aging process already due to the sheer volume of Ki one could obtain learning the style, but as the strongest master in History, his Ki pool was massive beyond all the others. If one could describe it, Kenshiro's Ki would be as much as all of the earth's oceans 10 time over, and as a result, He hasn't aged a day since he was in his mid 20's. Luckily, thanks to his almost god like level of Ki Control, no one would ever be too overwhelmed by its sheer mass, thanks to his use of channeling it through his hands and feet. He has since passed down his techniques to the Son of his former rival Raoh, Ryu, and then decided to wander the land once again. Even with the heavy burden on his heart, shouldering the weight of the world as he traveled, he never relented.

In spite of this, he knew that, now that Ryu was the 65th successor, his time as the sole savior of the world was no longer needed. In addition to Ryu, his two former charges, Bat and Lynn, who he knew since they were children, were more then strong enough to help Ryu repair their broken world. As a result, aside from saving random strangers from thugs, he felt like his travels were aimless and empty. In addition to the burden of losing the only love of his life, Yuria, to Radiation Sickness, and never raising a child of his his own, the lack of purpose as someone who could be only one to save the world built up an intense sorrow on his soul.

"Yuria, what do I do?"He pondered to himself. 

Kenshiro sighed to himself. Had he finally started going crazy, speaking to the dead?

Either way, he continued to walk as he wandered the desert. Just then, in the distance, he saw a shining light. He made his way over and saw it. A Portal by the looks of things. Kenshiro wasn't sure what to make of this. Was this a technique from a Martial Artist? Was this a trap? Either way, he could take any chances, as he cautiously get closer to the portal. Just then, the portal's suction got stronger, as Kenshiro did his best to anchor himself into the ground. Letting out more and more power, his muscles bulged as his power flowed outwards. But no matter how much power he released, the portal just increased in suction. He let out his God of War Aura as a last result, and with all his might, pushed the highest amount of Ki out of his body possible. The Portal ruptured, and in spite of anchoring himself, he felt himself slowly running out of Ki, and was sucked in with a massive force. The portal closed, with Kenshiro on the other side.

* * *

**Dragon World, June, Age 756, Near Mt Paozu**

A portal opened up and Kenshiro fell out. Falling from the sky, he managed to land on his feet without so much as a scratch, but the portal that sucked him in closed almost immediately. Looking around, Kenshiro was in awe at what he saw. Instead of dark clouds formed by a Nuclear winter, all he saw were blue skies with stray clouds. Instead of wastelands as far as the eye could see, he saw nothing but beautiful forests and grasses. Wherever he was, all he saw was the beauty of Nature. Kenshiro, still unsure, let small invisible strands of Ki as he let his senses expand across this new world. Then he sensed it. This world he was teleported to was not dying like his old world, but it was teaming with Human life.

Tears fell from his eyes, as he took in the beauty and life of this new world.

"Beautiful" He muttered.

Taken aback, his felt as if his voiced sounded slightly younger. Even though his aging was slowed to a crawl, he could still tell the difference in his voice, ever so subtly. He walked over to a nearby body of water, and he was shocked. Look back at him was a younger looking version of himself. He estimated his current physical age was around 19 or 20. And despite this, his body felt like it was even stronger then he was in his 40s. He presumed it was due to his Ki pool only being as vast as it was by then due to the trials and tribulations he endured while restoring his world and saving people. Now, with his younger body and current Ki pool, which seemed to feel even more vast and powerful then before, he could feel the raw strength ready to be unleashed. 

Deciding to Test himself, May as well see how strong he really was just this once, and feeling he was far enough from civilization, he took of his shirt so he wouldn't worry about un-needed repairs at this time, he reached down inside himself. Slowly but surely, he raised his power higher and higher until he reached to 100% of his body's potential, a powerful Blue aura surging off of him, flowing like the water he stood near. Raising his fist towards the clouds, he concentrated his power into his fist. His massively muscled frame was brimming with power as he concentrated all his ki.

"Hoooooooooo" 

He curled back his arms, whatever ki he had was focused more and more until it was near invisible on his fist. And then he unleashed it.

"ATAH ATAH ATAH ATAH ATAH ATAH ATAHHHHHHHH!"

One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, and finally, Seven punches were thrown in less then a millisecond, hitting the largest, highest cloud in the sky, forming the shape of the Bigger Dipper, the constellation where the North star was located. The 7 Ki bolts that hit the cloud then exploded, of which could be felt for thousands of miles across the planet. It was a sign of his arrival to this new world. A sign of things to come, not just for this planet, but, unknown to Kenshiro, a sign to the whole universe.

Extending his senses again, he could feel that were strong warriors on this planet. While he was never one to seek out fights on his own, he always was willing to take challenges from other martial artists if they wanted to. And even though he felt he may never return to his world, he smiled to himself. He already passed down all his techniques to Ryu, and Bat and Lynn could take care of themselves as well. He knew that his version of Earth was in good hands. Locking onto the strongest power on the planet, he ran over to where it was, heading to West City. Unknown to the fact that his earlier demonstration of power caught the eye and sense of certain very powerful warriors.

* * *

**At the same time in West City, Capsule Corporation**

In the perimeter of the Capsule Corporation, the forefront of scientific advancement in the entire world, a young man with spiky black hair wearing a Blue and Orange training Gi with the symbol of the Turtle School on the back was doing a morning routine of working out his body. This was Son Goku, recent winner of the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai and the current strongest man in the world (Or at least, _was_ the strongest). Reflecting on his new life, with his new wife Bulma, he thought back to how it happened. during the tournament under the heavens, he encountered an old friend, Chi-Chi, who demanded that Goku keep his childhood promise to marry her. Confused, only to learn what marriage really was, he profusely apologized, not knowing what it was, thinking it was a kind of food. And despite Chi-Chi's hopes, He realized that he already liked someone else that way. He looked at Bulma and pointed her out, Shocking the entire Dragon team, and breaking poor Chi Chi's heart, who left the arena, forfeiting her match, sobbing to herself quietly. Bulma was not only surprised, but she blushed immensely, having seen the boy she grew up with in his new adult body very attractive. After a heart to heart, Goku proposed to Bulma in his goofy, Goku like way, and Bulma accepted enthusiastically.

The tournament went by as normal, with Goku managing to defeat the reincarnated Demon King Piccolo. However, he was able to avoid getting hit in the chest by Piccolo's mouth blast, dodging at the very last millisecond, and was able to fight back and knock out the Demon King more effectively. Having won the tournament, Goku and Bulma happily went back to her home in Capsule Corporation. Chi-Chi, having met and started hitting it off with Yamcha, was happy that her former love won, but glared at Bulma as they left for her home. She'd make her regret stealing her former crush, and instead of retiring from Martial arts, took it more seriously, including asking Yamcha to be her training partner. After the tournament, everyone parted ways, with a new resolve to grow even stronger. Goku's best friend, Krillin, went back to Master Roshi's house, training himself on the secluded island of the venerable master, Oolong the pig tagging along due to his shared love of women with Roshi. Tenshinhan and his best friend Chiaotzu went back to traveling the world and doing their best to get stronger, with Launch not to far behind. And Yamcha, instead of starting his baseball career, went back to the desert along with best friend Puar and Chi Chi, the two now lovebirds doing their own harsh training, inspired by Goku's tournment performance and at the insistence of Chi Chi. And Piccolo, feeling humiliated by being defeated so quickly, resolved himself to get far stronger to Kill Goku someday, heading for the Gizard Wastelands to train harder then ever before.

Suddenly, a strong power flooded Goku's Ki senses, and he looked over to Mt Paozu in surprise. This power was incredible, and it kept rising. Could it be Piccolo? 

No, that wasn't possible. This Ki felt different. There wasn't any evil or demonic intent in it at all. It felt more like something Kami would have, but on an entirely new level. Almost Divine, even. Then the Ki increased to a staggering level and almost overwhelmed his senses. He fell down on his ass as it kept climbing, and could feel a shockwave all the way from as far as Mt Paozu. Bulma ran out Capsule Corporation to her new husband, thinking he was using too much power in his early day training, but seeing Goku on his ass, practically stupefied by what was happening, she realized that it was something even her husband couldn't have created.

"A-a-a-are you ok, Goku?" Bulma asked, shivering in fear, as even without Ki Sensing, even she could feel this power in her soul, it was that powerful. 

Then the shockwave receded, only for 7 Small Bolts of Ki rocketing into the upper atmosphere at one of the biggest clouds of the sky, forming the shape of the Big Dipper, which then exploded, outright wiping the cloud off the face of the earth as the shockwaves from the Ki bolts could be felt across almost the whole planet. Holding onto Goku for dear life, Bulma looked over to her husband, expecting him to feel fear, but instead, she saw her husband grin, and seemed to be shivering in Excitement instead.

"That power was amazing. It dwarfs not only piccolo, but everyone I've ever fought in my whole life put together. I should be afraid, but I can't help but feel more excited!" 

Bulma sighed and shook her head, only to grin at her Husband. He always was looking for new challenges to push himself beyond his limits. Goku turned to her

"Hey, Bulma, I know you and Dr Briefs already had been creating combat machines based on the data of various martial artists found on earth, but I think you might need to calibrate them to be as close to that new power as possible. Because I have this gut feeling that I'm gonna meet that person very soon. I'm trembling at the thought of fighting him."

Bulma, still recovering from the power she felt as it went away, looked to her husband and nodded. She then grinned slyly at Goku, strutting up to him, letting her hips sway as she walked up to him.

"Me and dad will do our best. But first, How about you accompany me? Its been a while since we got together, and I wanna have some "Alone time" for a bit before you start." She winked at him, hugging her husbands strong body, as Goku grinned cheekily, scratching the back of his head. While he didn't have as much knowledge about what girls want as other men his age, his own built in mating instincts were practically screaming at him to agree with Bulma, as her large chest squished up against his defined chest.

"Sure Bulma, lead the way." They both walked in, with Bulma quite literally dragging her to her bedroom, where a certain strong child would be conceived during that time. Whether it was out of a primal fear or desperation for comfort due to feeling that strong Ki from earlier, Bulma had Goku all to herself for the rest of the day.

* * *

**At the same time, Gizard Wastelands**

A certain green-skinned Demon King reincarnated was meditating to himself, pushing his Ki levels as high as he could under the harsh heat of the wastelands. Piccolo had training day in and day out, pushing his mind and body far more then he ever did leading up to the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai. He had expected that he would come out on top, that he would finally kill the person who defeated his father, and take over the world in his father's stead. But not matter what he did, Goku was always one step ahead. Even pretending to play unconcious and catch him off guard didn't work. He never felt so humiliated in his whole life before, short as it was. 

Thus, he decided to move further away from his previous Training ground and headed for harsher environments to meditate and train. While he could go for weeks without water, the limited quantities of it out here meant he had to conserve as much energy as possible during physical training and build up his ki while meditating as efficiently as possible before needing water. He got out from his meditative stance and looked towards the wasteland. He smirked to himself, he felt like he was already so much stronger then he was a month ago, it was almost night and day. He decided to test it out, preparing to fire a Destructive Wave at one of the nearby rock formations. Then, just as he started, He felt it. A strong power was gathering near Mt Paozu, and he couldn't believe how strong it was. Was it that accursed fool, Goku?

No, it wasn't him. It was strong, but instead of wild and energetic like Goku's it felt tamer, Calmer, and almost had what felt like a Divine feel to it, almost like Kami. However, that couldn't be Kami, he isolated himself far above the heavens, and even if he were to do what his father did and Restore his youth, it still wouldn't even compare to what he felt.

He growled to himself, only for a sharp pain in his skull as the power rose even higher then before, and for the first time in his young life, he felt something he never felt befor,e not even during his fight with Goku.

Fear. Pure, Unadulterated, almost Primal fear. The power only kept growing and growing, as Piccolo could help but fall to his knees, his Destructive Wave having already been dispelled from his hand at this point. Sweat poured from him, his breath getting shallow.

" _What in the hell is this power? Its unbelievable. I've never felt so terrified in my life! How humiliating for the great King of Demons to be reduced to to such a state of fear like this!"_

Thats when he felt the power receded, only for almost immediately, Seven small bolts of Ki rocketed into the sky with speed and force so quick, Piccolo almost lost track of them. They formed a Big Dipper shape in the Sky, only to explode as the Clouds they hit exploded, practically causing the sky to burst open, as the shockwaves literally could be felt all over the planet, the Gizard Wastelands included. After the shockwaves died down, Piccolo looked up to the heavens, both scared for his own life, yet even more furious at himself for his weakness.

"That power I felt. What was that? It was so immense that that It would be to me what either myself or my father would be to a normal human. No, even more of a gap then that. Damn it! I need to get even stronger, and faster, If I want to not only kill Goku, but stand even a chance in hell against whoever did that just now."

Piccolo's fear subsided, replaced with new resolve and rage, vowing to increase his training over 10 fold. He flew off to grab some more water to drink. He needed it if he was gonna increase his training regimen even further.

* * *

**At Kame House**

A Pink house is shown on a small, isolated Tropical Island. This was the home of Master Roshi, also known as the Kame Sennin, or Turtle Hermit, a legendary master of martial arts, one who is so reclusive, strict, and demanding that he rarely ever takes students. That isn't the case today.

One of his best student, Krillin, was training as hard as he could, doing Kata's both on the land and in the shallow waters. He was wearing a massive turtle shell on his back, at around 250 KG, the heaviest shell Master Roshi was able to custom make. Inspired by Goku's immense weight in his clothes, he could feel the weight bearing down on him, hindering his movements by a gargantuan amount. Yet it was this hindering of movement that Krillin continued to push against, determined to be as used to this amount of weight as Goku was. 

Inside the house was Master Roshi, and an old enemy turned friend of Goku, Oolong, were watching tightly clad Yoga ladies working out on TV, perverted grins on their faces as the curvy women stretched their bodies in all the right ways for the two perverts.

"Keep it going ladies, I could train you all day like this if I needed to, Hehehehehe!"

"You were right, Roshi, you really do have good taste in Women."

"I told you so, you walking piece of roast pork!"

As the two pervs kept watching their video, Krillin felt like he was ready. Cupping his hands, he was prepared to fire the Turtle's Schools signature move, the Kamehameha, out into the ocean to check his progress. But just as he started charging up, both he and Roshi felt it. That drastically huge power. Roshi ran out of the house, with Oolong tagging along wondering what Roshi was up to, as it had to be serious if even he ran off on watching hot girls doing poses.

"Do you feel that, Master Roshi?"

"Yes, I do, Krillin. Whoever it is, their power is immense. And it doesn't feel like Goku or Piccolo, either."

Both Master and Student kept their senses locked onto when suddenly, the Ki increased Dramatically, the shock of how high increased surprised both, and then a massive shockwave sent them tumbling down. The sheer weight of the Turtle shell on Krillin's back and Master Roshi bulking up to his Max power form were what kept them from flying away. Poor Ooolong wasn't so lucky, flying backwards into Master Roshi's house and hitting a wall, knocked out from the force of the blow.

Just as quickly as the power rose, it receded back, only for Seven bolts of Pure Ki rocketing into the sky. Krillin and Roshi both barely saw the bolts fly up. They formed a Big Dipper in the sky before exploding with aplomb, the shockwaves dwarfing the one they just felt before, this both where knocked back to the other side of the small island and almost out into the ocean. They managed to keep themselves from falling as the shockwaves subsided. Master Roshi bulked back down and Krillin took off his shell, both in Awe at what just happened.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know Krillin, but whatever it is was, it was incredibly strong."

That moment served as a wake up call to them both. To Krillin, it made him realize, that for as admirable of a goal as trying to Reach Goku's level was, their was always someone even stronger out there, and Krillin became determined to reach beyond even Goku and to reach that level instead. And for Master Roshi, he had realized that, for all his excuses of being Far Too old and that his students had already surpassed him, that was no longer an excuse when something so powerful appeared on their planet. He had to retrain himself to be just as, if not, far more powerful then he was in his prime. And then it clicked. It gave him an idea. He saw how strong King Piccolo became when he restored his own youth with the Dragon Balls. Maybe.......

Krillin and Roshi looked at each other, nodding with serious look on their face. "Master, I need to train even harder then ever. I think teaching me how use your Max Power form might help. Maybe even find a way to perfect it so that I can fix its immobility and increase its power multiplier even further."

"I agree with you Krillin. I need to come out of retirement it seems." He then grinned at Krillin. "We're going on a Dragon Ball hunt." 

Krillin was briefly taken aback by this. "Why are we doing that?"

Master Roshi looked out to the sea. "I may be able to get back into fighting form, but this Old Body might not be enough of a strong parter for you to train with. And while it might have been for Evil Reasons, I felt how much more powerful King Piccolo became when he restored his youth. Before we train, lets head to Bulma's place and get the Dragon Radar from her. Then we'll use the Dragon Balls to restore my youth eternally, so that I may be a more suitable sparring partner for you to face what is to come."

Krillin, initially skeptical, became more excited as Roshi spoke. He already respected Roshi's power, but the idea of training under, and even alongside, his master at the prime of his youth, was something he felt like woul dbe a great idea.

"That, and I was quite a looker back in my day. I might be able to get the ladies to love me again! Hehehehehe!"

Krillin face faulted, and then sighed. Well, he couldn't turn down the idea of going babe hunting with Roshi as well.

* * *

**At Yunzabit Heights**

The Yunzabit Heights. Known as the "end of the world" for a reason, this frigid land was possibly the most hellish area on the whole planet. Constant hurricane force winds ravaged the land, and temperatures as low, if not lower then either the north or south poles put together, but with no real rain or snow made it what could be considered a true hell on earth. Its even rumored that a Certain Guardian of earth was said to have been "born" here. That didn't stop a certain Duo of Tenshinhan and Chaiotzu from trying to train there.

It was the toughest training they have done in their lives. They already almost nearly died due to the rough conditions, but they barely made it out alive every time, coming back for more after a short rest at Launch's place further away from the heights. They slowly began to get used to the environment, and little by little, they felt their power increase by leaps and bounds. That was when they felt the very same power everyone else felt. It almost completely overwhelmed the Crane School students, as they fell to their knees.

The Big Dipper formation in the sky was visible even from as far as the Yunzbit heights, and the resulting explosions caused even the stormy weather of this hellish landscape to clear up from the shockwave, if only for a few minutes. Ten and Chiaotzu, having felt this astronomical power for themselves, turned to each other and simply nodded. They knew they had to push themselves even further then ever in this hellish wasteland now. If only just to be able to survive whoever released such power.

* * *

**At Diablo Desert**

In this near Inhospitable Desert, the former Bandit Yamcha, and his new flame, Chi-Chi were also training as hard as they could. Despite not knowing how to use Ki, Chi-Chi caught on extremely quickly, thanks to Yamcha. She was already impressive before, having almost reached Master Roshi's base level of strength without even using Ki, but once Yamcha showed her the basics, she caught on so quickly she was already on par with, and on some days, even overpowering Yamcha during their training. This caused them to push each other even further, the harsh desert environ,ent sculpting their bodies even further then before as well.

And just like all the other members of the Dragon Team, they too felt an immense Ki unlike any they had ever sense before. Yamcha was barely able to handle himself, but Chi-Chi, almost entirely knew to Ki Sensing, fell down entirely from the shock of it. Yamcha was able to catch her and break her fall, but the increase in power caused both of them to be paralyzed in shock from the power. They looked up as it seemed to be receeding, only to see the same Seven bolts of Ki Rocket up into the sky and explode. Both Warriors were flung back in a massive Sand storm that resulted that was the biggest sandstorm either of had ever seen, and shielded their bodies with Ki and covered their eyes to prevent sand getting in them. The sandstorm faded, and both sighed in relief. They then looked at each other, getting serious expression on their face, before smirking.

They dusted themselves off and both stared each other down. Yamcha smiled at Chi-Chi.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so. Lets push ourselves far far greater then, shall we?"

Both Combatants entered into the stance of the Wolf Fang Fist, and Charged at each other at blinding speed.

* * *

**On Kami's Lookout**

The Guardian of Earth's mighty tower stood proudly. Piercing above even the highest clouds, Kami, the planets guardian, kept a watchful eye on the planet below every single day of his life, and he had been for the past 500 years or so.

But even he wasn't prepared for this immense power he was sensing. Even Mr Popo, his attendant and powerful bodyguard, stopped watering the plants on the Lookout as he sensed the power too.

"What do you think is going on, Kami."

"I'm not sure, but while strong, this power is not evil. Not one bit. Instead, I feel a familiar sense of sorrow coming from it. Not to disimmilar to the sorrow I myself have felt while King Piccolo slaughtered the people of earth under my watch. But somehow, its even deeper then that."

And then the power skyrocketed like it did for everything else. It didn't affect him as much, but he held onto his staff as a crutch just in case. Mr Popo was the most unfazed out of everyone so far, but even he was feeling terror due to the sheer raw power exhibited. And then the Seven Ki Blasts rocketed into the heavens, and it was very far away, but it reached just about the same hieght as Kami's Temple did, forming the sign of the Big Dipper before exploding. The Shockwaves were so intense, even from one side of the planet, they impacted even the temple The cludes around the temple were being blown away, as the entire tower, including Korin's tower further down below, was shaking with a massive intensity. Eventually the Shockwaves stopped, and both Kami and Popo managed to catch their breath, though for Kami, it felt like 50 years were shaved off his life.

"Are you all right Kami?"

"I'm fine Mr Popo." He said as he looked over to the area where the Big dipper sign exploded. "But I can feel it. This world is about to change very quickly. Whether it be for the better, I don't know."

* * *

**In Other World, North Kai's Planet**

It was always an important Job for the North King Kai to keep an eye on his quadrant of the universe. He often checked in on the various planets that were inhabitable, only to be dismayed as Lord Freeza kept conquering, selling and even blowing up worlds under his watch. Sometimes he felt powerless, wishing he was stronger so he could kick Freeza's ass himself, but he was far too old to do that anymore, especially since Beerus made his planet much smaller and with less gravity, he wouldn't be able to train properly to do so. Just then, he picked up a strong reading on his attenae, and he sensed it, and to his surprise, it came from Earth, of all places. 

It might have been a relatively weak world, combat wise, but it definitely had unique fighters, ones adept at using Ki far more then any other race in the universe aside from the Namekians and maybe certain members of the Freeza Force, but even then, their power was rather weak in the grand scheme of things. Yet this energy he felt from earth felt far too strong then normal.

"Who on Earth is capable of this power? Even with what I feel now, there's an even greater power underneath it, one that if unleashed, could be one of the stronger in the norther Quadrant of the Universe. This makes no sense."

Then King Kai smirked.

"Maybe their might be someone who can stop Freeza using my training after all.

* * *

**A Certain Planet**

Looking into the crystal ball on his staff, a white haired and blue skinned humanoid, ever the calm one, smirked to himself. He opened that portal on a whim, hoping to connect to a dimension outside of the normal purview of the King of All, Zeno. But he wasn't expecting this at all. And the man that walked through it was strong enough to destabilize it a bit. He looked over to a certain purple humanoid cat that was sleeping.

"This is gonna be very interesting. Maybe their will be a rival for you other then a Super Saiyan God after all, Lord Beerus." 

* * *

**Power Levels**

**Goku:**

320 (With Weighted clothes on)

360 (Weighted clothes off)

**Piccolo:**

315 (Weighted clothes on)

350 (Weighted Clothes off)

**Krillin:**

230 (With Weighted Shell on)

270 (Weighted Shell off)

**Master Roshi:**

140 (Base)

200 (Max Power form)

**Tien:**

280

**Chaiotzu:**

180

**Yamcha:**

220 (Pre training)

260 (One month of training with Chi Chi)

**Chi Chi:**

130 (Pre Ki Training)

255 (One Month of Training with Yamcha)

**Kami:**

300

**Mr Popo:**

1200

**King Kai:**

3500

**Kenshiro:**

400 (Original Base power)

400,000 (Max Power)

3,200,000 (Musou Tensei)

25,600,000 (God of War Aura)

500 (New base power, restored youth)

500,000 (New Max Power)

Yeah, Kenshiro is pretty absurd outside of his base strength, but don't worry. The only time he ever truly goes all out is to intimidate thugs, and it usually so quickly most people can't detect it. He doesn't use that level of power when sparring, and even against the thugs of his own world, he doesn't really need to, he just does it because he can.


	2. Chapter 1: Year 1, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kenshiro making his mark on the Dragon World, everyone trains as hard as they can. Kenshiro wanders the world, meeting new masters and gaining new training on the way. Unknown to anyone, its only a matter of time until a certain saiyan arrives on earth....

**Chapter 1: Year 1, Part 1**

* * *

_1 Week_ _Later_ **Capsule Corp**

One Week has passed since the mysterious yet huge power made itself known in the Dragon World, and Master Roshi and Krillin made their way to Capsule Corporation. Managing to get past security thanks to their freindship with Bulma, just before they head up to the door, they sense Goku, and are surprised by how much stronger he has already become. Both of them smile to themselves, he must have felt that power from a while ago as well, and decided to train harder then ever. Heading through the facility, they manage to make their way to Bulma's quarters.

Master Roshi knocks on the door:

"Hey Bulma, its me, Roshi."

"And Krillin too."

Bulma opened up and smiled at the two. It had been a while.

"Krillin, Roshi! Its been a while! How are you?" She asked as she hugged both of them, and managed to get a grip on Roshi's hands before he could grope her. Playfully glaring, She winked at him:

"No touching allowed, you perv! Thats Goku's property."

Krillin and Roshi were stunned, not expecting that Goku and Bulma were already that intimate. As much as they liked their Spiky haired friend, they knew that he didn't really have much common sense when it came to girls. Guess they were wrong.

"Anyway, what are you two here for?"

Krillin and Roshi, distracted previously, managed to get back on topic.

"Do you have the Dragon Radar, Bulma? The Dragon balls should still be active, and we need to grab them as soon as possible." Krillin said, getting slightly more serious.

Bulma, originally happy to see them, got slightly more serious and nodded. Going back to her lab area, she got out a Dragon Radar and tossed it to Krillin. She looked at both of them.

"You must have felt that power too, huh."

Both Krillin and Roshi nodded. They looked at the Dragon Radar and turned it on, already seeing a Dragon Ball nearby within the border of West City. Bulma became curious at what they were going to wish for once they got all the balls. Roshi, being more serious, looked at Bulma:

"Remember when King Piccolo wished to restore his youth? While it might have been for evil purposes, We all felt just how much of a power boost he gained when he did so. And I realized, with that unknown massive power that we felt about a week ago, I'm gonna need to get fighting fit again, but as I am now, I wouldn't make a good training partner with Krillin in the long run, so I'm gonna restore my own youth so we can get better gains from training with each other."

Bulma nodded. She knew just how of a menace King Piccolo was, but he somehow become even more powerful when he wished for youth. Roshi restoring his youth and becoming just as strong would definitely help Krillin, and Maybe even Goku and their other friends in the long run if they decide to Train together. Krillin walked back up to Bulma and asked her a big Question:

"So, Hows Goku been? I could feel how powerful he is now, and I'm surprised he was able to find a way to train so effectively." 

Bulma just laughed

"Ever since he came back with me back to Capsule Corp, Me and Dad have been making Combat robots based on the power exhibited by all the strongest Martial artists in the world for him to train with. Just recently, because of that immense power early, we immediately did our best to upgrade them so that they were closer in power to it. Goku's been going at them harder then ever now, and he's already become even stronger."

Roshi and Krillin were impressed. And this just made them more determined to find the Dragon Balls as quickly as possible. They waved goodbye as they ran off to find the first Dragon Ball nearby on the radar, and Bulma walked over to where Goku was training.

Goku, having already sense Krillin and Roshi, just kept up with fighting the Robot in front of him. He already felt like he was getting far stronger, and with the upgrades given to the robots after that power everyone felt from before, he was already pushing himself to new limits far greater then he could have expected. 

"Goku! Its Bulma!"

Goku grinned, as the Combat Robot Shutdown as Bulma walked in to say hi to her new husband. Goku already had the weighted clothes on his body, now at 300 KG's as opposed to 250 from before, taken off, exposing his powerfully lean let highly muscular body. Bulma, blushing hard walked up to Goku and hugged him intimately.

"Hey Bulma! I sensed to 2 strong guys, and I think it was Krillin and Roshi. What were they swinging by for?"

"They needed the Dragon Radar. They plan to do their own hunt for the Dragon Balls. Apparently, Roshi is gonna wish to restore his youth. That power that we sensed last week? It seemed it wasn't only us that felt it."

Goku, previously jovial, became a bit more serious and nodded. As much as he wanted to join them, he needed more immediate training first. He could feel it, that power that exploded before was actually starting to get closer. It was at that baseline power from before, but he needed to push himself as much as he could. While not unfriendly, he had a feeling there was gonna be a mighty battle between the two of them soon.

"Well, Bulma, guess we better back to upgrading your Robots. They are already starting to be no match for me now."

"Of course they are, Only you could already outclass them so quickly." Bulma snarked.

She pecked her husband on the cheek and went back to find her Dad so they could upgrade the robots while Goku did some stretches to unkink his muscles. He couldn't help but feel excited. Krillin already felt much stronger then before, and that immense power was getting closer, too. Within a few minutes, newer, already stronger combat robots were ready for Goku to fight. Letting his Ki flow through him, powering up, he ran at the Robots, ready to get even stronger.

* * *

**500 Miles away from West City**

Kenshiro, having previously running towards his next destination, decided to slow down and walk instead. Even after a week on this new world, the sheer amount of life teeming in it was enough to truly put a sense of Calm within Kenshiro's heart. Maybe someday, his own version of Earth will look like this again someday.

He walked along the path towards the strongest power he sensed in this world. Even then, as he got closer, sensing it out, he could tell that it was already getting even stronger then before. He had a feeling, but his demonstration a week earlier must have been a sign to whoever could see and feel as a way to get even stronger then before. Kenshiro smiled to himself inwardly. It seems the warriors of this world are really dedicated to training. If only he had had that luxury back in his own world.

Continuing to walk along the path, Kenshiro saw what looked like a young girl and her father being bullied by thugs. He sighed to himself. As much as the world is different from his own, things seem to remain the same. The strong, or at least, those that think they are strong, still try to bully the weak and innocent. He walked up slowly to keep his presence hidden from the thugs

The lead thug smirked as it tried to rip the basket of bread out of the young girl as her father looked on in fear.

"Let go of me, you big brute!"

"Please, sir. Me and my family could barely afford to buy that bread. Have mercy on us."

"Heh, No Chance, you old fart. This area is ruled by us, the Skull gang. With the arsenal of Red Ribbon Army weapons we managed to scrounge up from a nearby abandoned base, we are invinicble!

Kenshiro, already angered, simply walked up to them. He could see the high calibur weapons on the gang's persons, including guns, Handheld rocket launchers, and some sort of exoskeleton like armor on there upper bodies. So, they think that just becasue they got some strong weapons means they themselves are strong enough to bully others?

Pathetic.

The lead thug, spotting Kenshiro as he walked up, let go of the young girl and she and her father ran off as fast as they could to safety, as the thug smirked at him.

"Oh, so some guy with big muscles thinks he can take us down, huh?"

"I don't think I can. I KNOW I can."

"Ehh?"

The thug walked up closer to Kenshiro, towering over him by almost a full Feet in height. Ken, however, wasn't impressed. The thug scowled at him, showing off his exoskeleton.

"This exoskeleton increased my physical strength by over a hundred fold! You might seem strong, but you are no match for m- Aggh!"

Mid rant, faster then any of the thugs, let alone the leader, could see, Kenshiro punched him right in the cheek, knocking him to the ground. Kenshiro walked up to the other thugs to go after them next, only for the self preclaimed Thug leader to get back up, glaring at Kenshiro for attacking him Mid speech. Feeling his face, he snarled at Kenshiro.

"You think that was enough to hurt me? I barely even felt that!"

" **Omae wa Mo, Shinderu** "

"Nani!?"

Thinking nothing it of, the thug pulled out his and got ready to Shoot Kenshiro.

"I'm already dead? Whats that supposed to- AGGGH!" Mid question, the Thug felt a massive pain in his head. He tried to hold his head to stop the pain, only for it get worse and worse with each passing second. And then he felt it, his head felt like it was expanding more and more.

"Wh-what d-did you do to me?"

"Like I said. **Omae wa Mou, Shinderu**." 

The Thug whimpered in pain and fear as he could no longer keep his head in his hands as his brain swelled up. The rest of the thugs watched in horror as Their leaders head then exploded, sending bits of brain matter everywhere, and blood rained down all over where he stood. The Thugs, previously horrifed, we're now angry at the loss of their leader. the first row of the over 100 thugs strong pulled out their high calibur Red Ribbon army grade guns, as they took fire at Kenshiro.

"You killed our leader, you son of a bitch."

Kenshiro, who knew he could finish them then and now, decided instead to toy with them, to truly know what it means to feel the fear they inflicted on their victims. The bullets fired from their guns did nothing, merely bouncing off Kenshiro. The Thugs, shocked, kept firing more and more, thinking they could outlast him, as he walked closer and closer. Once he was close enough, In less then it takes for a human to blink, Kenshiro had knocked all the thugs except one to the ground, Knees and fists to their stomachs, legs, arms, and anything to cripple them. He was right in fron the final one of the gun wielders, who shot at him point blank to the head. The Thug got excited, only for his excitement to turn into horror as Kenshiro caught the bullet with ludicrous ease, and just to prove his point, the bullet dented from the hardness of his skin alone, not even scratching it. He used one of the other bullets he caught, and with one swift throw:

" **Hokuto: Nishi Shinku-ha!"**

He flung the bullet back in the final thugs brain. Coated in Ki, it had almost 10 times as much speed and force as the bullet normally fired, and the Ki entered his brain. All the thugs with guns started exploding in blood and bone fragments. The final thugs, holding the much bigger weapons, the rocket and grenade launchers, Shocked and horrified, started firing their missiles and rocket propelled grenades, one the Biggest thug of all using a Minigun for extra oomph. But no matter what they threw at him, Kenshiro casually punched and smack away the missiles and grenades with no effort. Just to prove a point, he let them fire again, concentrating all of their firepower at once, creating spectacular explosion, only for Kenshiro, and his clothes, to be no worse for where. Within less then one-hundred thousanth of a second, all the thugs were on the ground, knocked down by Kenshiro as they felt the effects of his Hokuto Shinken, exploding in Gorey chunks.

The Final thug, the biggest one of all, was also the most horrified. But then he smirked, pulling out one final weapon. a Prototype Plasma Cannon, and it was massive.

"TAKE THIS ASSHOLE! The energy in one shot of this cannon is enough to blow up a small mountain! You're Finished!"

"Am I? Because I think you're the one who's done, here."

"Grrr. DIE!"

As the Cannon charged up, the Thug Jumped back as much as he could to get enough distance to not be caught up in the blast. Kenshiro merely continued to slowly walk towards him, unflinching. The Cannon fired, and in less then a Millisecond, the Plasma Bolt made contact with Kenshiro. The Resulting Explosion was enormous, easily rivaling the legendary Master Roshi's famous Kamehameha when he fired it at Fire Mountain. The Shockwave could be felt for 5 miles away at ground level. The Thug was gleeful. He finally got vengeance for all the thugs this man killed.

"I did it! This weapon works! Now all I have to do is rebuild the gang and make this cannon standard Issue! We'll be unstoppable, Invincible and...and........huh?"

His Euphoric rant at the plasma cannon's successful firing was cut short, as his sadistic glee turned into Horror greater then he felt already, as Kenshiro simply walked out from the explosions's smoke, completely unaffected. Even his clothes, which he layered with ki just before the Plasma bolt hit, were completely undamaged. If it had been almost any other person on earth, the blast would have definitely killed them, and even hen, some of the martial artists would at least have had to block to protect themselves. But Kenshiro was different. He was already stronger in leaps and bounds then almost everyone on the planet, at least when he had first arrived. 

Kenshiro, faster then the Thug could see, practically flash stepped in front of his trembling frame, who in spite of being so much taller, was cowering in fear.

"Are you done yet?"

"Huh?"

Kenshiro had enough of this farce. His Ki flowed off him as he got into the stance to pull off his signature move. The thug was shaking his head, seemingly about to beg for mercy. But it was too late.

" **AAA, ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! AAAATATATATATATATATATA! ATATATAT, ATOOOO!"**

**"Hokuto: Hyakuretsuken!"**

To the Naked Eye, it almost seemed like nothing happened, but from Kenshiro's, he nearly instantly attack over 100 times at all of the thugs 708 meridian points in his body. The thug was launched for hundereds of feet into a nearby Tree. He was barely able to get up, only to see Kenshiro in front of him. He tried to speak, but he couldn't, as he felt rumbling building up all accross his body. As his body continue to rupture and expand all over, he managed to look at Kenshiro one time, who simply said:

" **Omae wa Mou, Shinderu."**

**"HIDEBUUUU!"**

The Thug exploded in the biggest shower of blood, gore, and bones yet, leaving him complete destroyed. Kenshiro, his work done, proceeded to head to his desiniation, when he felt someon tug on his pants leg. Looking down, it was the young girl the thugs bullied before, with her father walking up to the both of them.

"Thank you Mr. I wouldn't know what I would do without you!" She excalimed, smiling happily at her savior. Kenshiro smiled at her, kneeling down and gently patting her head. Her father walked up to him, and bowed graciously.

"Thank you so much for saving my daughter. Those thugs have been attacking the nearby town me and my family live in for ages. Its about time someone took care of them." He looked around, cringing a bit at all the gore left in this man's wake. "A bit brutal though, but effective." His daughter didn't care, as bubbly tried to talk with Kenshiro.

"That was so cool! I saw the whole thing, you were like, "WAAA" and "HOOO" and you were just so awesome!" She exclaimed, trying to immitate whatever hand motions she was able to see ken do, Who smiled at her. She took out her basket of bread and offered a loaf to him. Kenshiro tried to decline but she insisted.

"You look like your on a long Journey. Please, Take some bread with you, its the least we could do for you saving the villages around him from those thugs." The father said. Kenshiro, looking at the bright eyed young girl holding a loaf, accepted, and took it with him. 

"Whats your name, Sir?"

"Kenshiro."

"Well then, Kenshiro-san, I hope you have a nice trip. Where are you headed."

"I'm looking for the nearest Large City nearby. There's someone I want to see there."

"That would be West City, its about 500 miles from here. Just keep going down this path, and you should be able to make it in no time."

Kenshiro nodded. At the rate he walked now, it would take at least a few more months before getting there. Waving goodbye, he walked off. As the young girl and her father walked back, the father smiled.

"Kenshiro, Huh? Well, I'll never forget you, and neither will my daughter, either. I gotta let the townsfolk know of who finally got rid of those thugs."

* * *

**Up High in Kami's lookout**

Kami watched the entire conflict play out. On the one hand, he didn't really condone the brutality Kenshiro showed to those thugs. It almost reminded him of Goku prior to training with him and understanding forgiveness. On the other hand, despite what he saw, he felt that Kenshiro's soul was still one of the purest he had ever felt, even more then Goku. Yet instead of being playful towards his enemies, Kenshiro's brutality was on a whole other level. The Deadliest Crane School Techniques, and even the most Brutal Demon Clan attacks from King Piccolo and son his paled the ruthlessness of the style he saw on display. But instead of evil, the energy felt more akin to Righteous fury and Divine Judgement then anything else. 

"You may be strong, Goku, but I think even you might not stand a chance against this man, even with your newfound strength and resolve to train harder to fight him."

* * *

**Techniques**

**Hokuto: Nishi Shinku-ha** (Two Finger-Nil Space Grasp)

 **Hokuto: Hyakuretsu-ken** (Hundred Crack Fists)

**Power Levels:**

Goku:

400 (With Weighted Clothes)

470 (without Weighted Clothes)

Thug's:

Normally 1 or 2, 100 to 200 with the Exoskeleton armor

Kenshiro:

510 (Base) (He meditates every day to keep his spiritual power under control, and gained a small boost since coming to Dragon World)

680 (When using Hokuto: Hyakuretsu Ken on the final thug)

510000 (New Max Power)

In addition to Having better training thanks to Bulma and Dr Briefs Combat robots in their Laboratory, Kenshiro flex of Max power has already increased the motivation of all the martial artists that can sense Ki on earth, and that included Goku. So be prepared for everyone to be MUCH stronger by the time Raditz arrives.


	3. Chapter 2: Year 1, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 Months Later, Kenshiro arrives at Capsule Corp, ready to duel with the immense power he sensed. The collision between the two strongest men on earth is finally at hand.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Year 1, Part 2**

**2 Months Later, West City**

Over 2 months have passed since Kenshiro first arrived into the world of Dragon Ball. His message to this worlds warriors of his arrival have kicked their training into over drive, and the results are slowly but surely being felt. Piccolo, for instance, has drastically improved his Ki, and in addition to stricter meditation, has increased his stamina, to the point where even the intensely harsh and dry Conditions of the Gizard wastelands barely bother him. He has already come up with a new technique after thinking on the Crane School's signature move for Assassinations, the Dodon Ray, and thought up of something that might be able to surpass such a move in lethality, though the sheer charge time makes it worthless at the moment, but he's working on that, in addition to using heavier and heavier weighted clothing for his training. 

Krillin and Master Roshi managed to gather the Dragon Balls, and with it, restored Master Roshi's youth back to how he was in his 20's, and made sure it stayed that way, so that he wouldn't die of old age. The power increase that Roshi gained was staggering. He contacted everyone and told them all about it, and even then, Everyone could feel just how powerful he became thanks to his youth restoration, and in turn, only increased their motivation to train even harder. Afterwards, both Krillin and Roshi turned to using the heaviest clothes in Roshi's arsenal, the Turtle suit, to gain new ground over each other, and Krillin started learning some of Roshi's more unorthodox techniques.

Tien and Chiaotzu continue their Training in Yunzabit heights. Over the course of 2 months, despite the insane hell that was the end of the world itself, They eventually adapted to the harsh environment, Tien quicker then Chiaotzu, but the latter eventually got the handle of the environment as well. However, as a result of this, Tien and Launch's relationship started to strain, as he had been gone for longer periods of time for Launch's sake. Launch still liked him, at least Blue Launch did, but Blonde Launch was getting sick at how much she felt ignored by Tien as of late. They would still remain friends, but Launch herself was starting to realize that Tien might never be a romance partner for her, so while she still supported his and Chiaotzu's endeavors, her crush on him started to fade over time. Eventually, she bid Tien and Chiaotsu farewell, realizing they could take care of themselves, and decided to head back to Kame House.

Yamcha and Chi Chi Kept up their training in Yamcha's old hangout int he Diablo Desert, and due to Chi Chi's raw determination to get back at Bulma for taking Goku from her, actually surpassed Yamcha in terms of power and skill. Yamcha was no slouch at all, but he was astonished by just how talented Chi Chi was at Martial Arts, and so, tried his damnedest to keep up with her abilities, but still felt like he was always one step behind her. He actually liked this, as he was more then willing to keep up this lifestyle until Chi Chi was ready to rematch with Goku.

Speaking of Goku, in spite of everyone's determination to train harder, both due to the new power that appeared over 2 month's ago, and due to knowing that Roshi's youth made him even stronger as well (Though Piccolo, despite being caught off guard by Shenron being summoned and feeling an increase in power hadn't put the two and two together yet), Goku without a doubt has gotten far stronger then anyone else to date, both due to his raw love of fighting, and (Unknown to him) his Saiyan genes going into overdrive with Zenkai boosts whenever he pushed himself to exhaustion after particularly strong matches with Dr Brief's Combat robots, who he had to tinker with and upgrade literally every few hours just to keep up with Goku's insane growth. Both Goku and Bulma have gotten even closer, and despite not knowing it then, have already conceived a child just about a week ago, not knowing yet that it happened.

And thus, this brings us to Kenshiro, who made it West City after a slow walk towards the Strongest power he felt in this new world he was exploring. He was very surprised at seeing how huge West City was. Last time he saw a city this populated and properly built was in Japan before the Nuclear holocaust destroyed all known cities on earth. He walked towards Capsule Corp, as many people in the city gave him a wide berth, as its not just everyday a thickly muscled giant of a man casually strolls through the city streets like Kenshiro was doing at the moment. Even some of the tougher street thugs in the city, almost as if on instinct, temporarily stopped getting into fights with each other and committing petty crimes, lest they face Kenshiro's wrath. Kenshiro himself generally did not care. as Long as the thugs weren't hurting people, he didn't bother.

Kenshiro finally made it to Capsule Corporation. Seeing the giant round building was definitely different for the Large warrior. A lot of the city seemed far more advanced in appearance as the cities from his world were, but the round shape of this building seemed to stand out even compared to the rest of the city, itself having some advanced looking skyscrapers. He walked towards the front door, walking straight through. And thus, a meeting of Destiny had begun, at last.

* * *

**Capsule Corporation**

Kenshiro observed his entire surroundings. Despite the sterile feel, he could definitely tell that he was standing in the center of the worlds foremost leading facility for Advancements in science and technology of the world. While he was never the most Tech savvy person, he was more then capable of adapting to technological needs as quick as he could. The tenets of Hokuto Shinken itself said that in order to effectively stay strong as a style, one had to learn as much as they could about the level of weaponry their enemies had on person, and train accordingly to outmatch them. He walked up to what seemed to be the receptionist desk. The lady behind the desk looked up at Kenshiro, and couldn't help but blush a bit at him. He seemed very handsome, and similarly to Bulma's own husband, seemed very strong.

"Hello there handsome, how can I help you?"

"I hear there is someone very strong who lives here, and I would like to request a match with them."

"Oh, you mean Son Goku? Yep, he's here. He's the husband of Bulma Briefs, daughter of Dr Briefs, the head scientist who runs Capsule Corporation. Would you like me to page her and let her know that her husband has a challenger?"

"That would be great. Thank you."

"No problem. Hey, after your Match, wanna go out sometime. I have all the time in the world~" The receptionist winked at Kenshiro, subtly making her assets more noticeable to Kenshiro's view. Despite this, Kenshiro, remembering Yuria, simply frowned.

"I cannot. I appreciate the offer but.....I'm sorry."

The receptionists, taken aback, seemed like she was about to get irritated at being rejected, but then she looked up at his face, and her irritation dropped, and was replaced with guilt. She wasn't always the best at reading people, but even she could see it in Kenshiro's eyes. A deep well of sorrow, and a massive burden on his shoulders. Dropping her flirtatious tone, feeling guilty at her actions, simply paged for Bulma, to let her know of a guest who was planning on challenging Goku, and Bulma simply nodded, and said that her husband was currently training, and needed about an Hour rest before he was ready to fight at his best. The receptionist relayed this information, and added that while Kenshiro was waiting, he could walk to the greenhouse just down the hall and explore it. 

Kenshiro nodded, thanking the receptionist and walked to greenhouse. Upon entering, he took in the amount of nature present as he walked around the facility. Nearby, working on maintaining it, was Dr Briefs and his wife, Panchy. Despite his large size and seemingly intimating presence, he walked over to greet the two. Panchy, ever the kind and bubbly woman, walked up to Kenshiro.

"Hello there! You must be the man who's challenging my daughter's husband to a Martial Arts match later today? Whats your name?"

"I'm Kenshiro. And yes, I am challenging him to a match today."

"Ooh, How exciting! I'm Panchy, Goku's Mother-in-law. Would you like some lemonade and cookies!"

"I could use something to keep my energy up. Thank you."

"Ok! I'll be right back!"

Panchy walked off in her happy bubbly way, as Kenshiro smiled. He appreciated the kindness has been shown so far. Dr Briefs, ever the curious scientist, also walked up to Kenshiro.

"Ah, hello there, Kenshiro. I've never seen you around. Besides a match with Goku, what brings you here? Come on, lets sit down, and chat a bit." D Briefs said as he motioned to the benches nearby where he was working on keeping the greenhouse running. Both Kenshiro and Dr Briefs sat, as Kenshiro began to explain himself.

"Well, I can tell you this. I definitely am not from around here. I'm not sure if you would ever believe me, but I'm not from this world. In fact, I'm not even from this version of earth, so to speak."

"Hmm, I see. Parallel worlds have been a major theory in the scientific community, so that's not as surprising as you'd expect. But to think that I have confirmation of that actually being possible, well, a lot of my colleagues will get a kick out of that. Whats your Earth like, if you don't mind me asking?"

Kenshiro, frowned, as his eyes darkened and were framed in shadow as he spoke:

"Its a living hell. In my world, a nuclear apocalypse occurred, and nearly killed all of humanity. Whoever was left had to fend for themselves. The very worst attributes humanity has to offer ended up being the norm, with the strong bullying the weak in order to survive. As the successor of the school of Hokuto Shinken, I took matters into my own hands after the love of my life, Yuria, was kidnapped by who I thought was my best friend, Shin. Alongside trying to rescue her, I came to the realization that I could use my martial arts to defend the weak from evil, so I did. For years and years, I wandered the wastelands, and after finding a successor of my own, I continued to wander aimlessly. I felt that the world no longer needed a sole savior, so I felt empty. Then a wormhole appeared and sucked me in and spat me out here. I'm still not sure where it came from, or why I was brought to this world specifically, but there has to be a reason for it."

Dr Briefs, hearing the part about Nuclear weapons, frowned himself and scratched his chin.

"Nuclear, huh? There's a type of weapon I haven't heard of in years. Our world is ruled by a long line of kings, a Democratic Monarchy, and his ruling line has been in charge for Centuries. The Royal army Used to have a nuclear division, but it was disbanded centuries ago. Around 300 years ago, a monster who called himself the Demon King, Piccolo, rampaged across the earth, seemingly out of his way to try and conquer it. The Royal Army threw everything they could at him, including nuclear weapons, and while it was successful in wiping out most of his minions, Piccolo himself was barely scratched by it, and seemed outright immune to the radioactive side effects. But then, legend has it, that a brave and powerful Martial artist sealed him away at the cost of his life, and due to their ineffective nature against piccolo and the potentially deadly side effects of the radiation, the weapons were dismantled, and instead, they simply upgraded their conventional weapons instead. It was thought that Piccolo being sealed away was just a legend, but not too many years ago, he was freed and wrecked havoc across the world again. It was only thanks to the man my daughter Married, Goku, that our world was saved again from the tyranny of King Piccolo."

Kenshiro took it all in. So it seemed even without Nuclear weapons, there were still many dangers in this world, and people that were here to keep it safe. He smiled to himself. While he may not be native to this world, he definitely may as well join in on something like this should a new threat appear. Panchy came by, bringing lemonade and a big plateful of cookies for Kenshiro. Kenshiro thanked the kind woman as she pulled out a watering can, continuing to water the greenhouse plants. Dr Briefs smiled.

"Beautiful woman my wife is, ain't she. She may not look it, but she's the same age as me. Anti aging skin care and body health is pretty great, ain't it."

"Indeed, it is."

Just then, the receptionist paged over the intercom, Telling Kenshiro that Goku was ready to have a match. Kenshiro, having finished his fill of Lemonade and cookies, made his way to the Training room here. Dr Briefs walked with, guiding him to the elevator, and both he and Kenshiro started heading up to the highest floor of the facility

"So, how do you feel, about ready to fight the strongest man in the world."

"So far, I can feel that this will be a nice spar."

"Hoho, that confident, are ya. Let me tell you, Goku has been training harder then ever since you showed up. He told me all about this immense power that he felt a few months ago. That was you, right?"

"Indeed."

"Well, Don't take Goku too lightly. I'm not sure how, but his rate of growth over the past few month's has been absurd. I have to keep upgrading my combat robots every hour of every day he trains just to keep up. Its been very useful in getting my and my daughter's brain a workout of our own as well in order to advance our technology here, but its definitely getting more difficult by the day. You better be prepared for a fight."

"Don't worry. I have no intention of Underestimating him.. You can count on it."

"Heh. I guess after this fight, I'll have to make sure to keep working on those robots even more intensely after this."

As the two kept going higher and higher, Kenshiro was doing his best to keep his own power and excitement for a good match under control. Its been a long time since he could fight without having to worry about protecting others, and he doesn't feel the need to kill Goku, either. But even know, he knows that he can't be too casual about this. 

In just a few minutes, a duel that will shape the future of not just the world, or even the universe, but all 12 Dragon Universes to their very core forever will commence.

* * *

**Capsule Corporation, Top Floor**

Kenshiro and Dr Briefs made there way to the top floor, and headed to the training room. Bulma ran up to her father and Kenshiro.

"So, this the guy that Goku is excited to fight, it seems." She remarked as she looked him. She may not be adept at sensing Ki, but even she could see that Kenshiro was strong. And while Goku said the energy he felt from him wasn't not evil, she could help but feel intimidated him. If not for being evil, then just for his sheer size. She's seen some strong fighters in her life, but she has never seen anyone who was so bulky before. 

Kenshiro looked back at Bulma, and he could tell that this was Goku's wife. Her pretty blue hair and eyes belied a high intelligence, similar to, and yet possibility greater then her Father's. Feeling out her Ki, he sensed it. A brand new life was gestating inside her, and he smiled. Bulma was taken a back a bit slightly by how gentle the smile was on such a strong intimidating man.

"So, shall we head on our way."

"Ah, yes, of course. My husband has been waiting for you. Ever since he first sensed you, he's been training day in and day out to fight you."

All three made there way to the Training room, where Dr Briefs and and Bulma went to the Observation deck, Kenshiro walked inside. And standing there was the man he sensed when he first arrived on this Earth. His spiky black hair, orange and blue Gi, and his smiling face that belied a Confidence and excitement for battle was refreshing to Kenshiro. Almost every martial artist in his world were either Evil, serious, or calm and gentle. Just sensing Goku's Ki, it was wild, untamed, and excited. It kind of reminded him of a more carefree and cheerful version of his Brother Raoh. Both wariors walked towards the arena in the center of the Training room, measuring at a massive 1000 square meters and the sun roof overhead opened up, as Goku and Kenshiro felt each other out. Goku was the first to speak.

"Hi there! My Name is Goku! I felt your energy signature a couple of months ago, and It was so strong, I couldn't help but feel excited! I had a feeling we'd have a match someday, and you're here! And you are?" Goku Asked. He was feeling out Kenshiro's Ki as it was now, and he could feel the vastness of just how Deep and powerful it really was. even the tiniest drop that Kenshiro had on the surface was staggering, and he could feel that it almost felt more like Kami's, a sort of Divinity flowed through it. But where Kami's was passive and gentle, Kenshiro's was firm, strong, and ready to fight, yet felt gentle and kind when not in use. But like Kami, he could also feel a deep sadness hidden away within Kenshiro's Ki. Kenshiro replied back.

"I am Kenshiro. The 64th successor of the 1800 year old School of Hokuto Shinken, an its strongest master in the history of the style." Kenshiro was also feeling out Goku's Ki. It was immense itself, but instead of someone like Raoh, Souther, or Kaioh, while it was battle hungry, it wasn't full of Bloodlust like them. He looked over Goku's physique, and while the Meridian points where in identical areas of his body, they seemed much thicker and denser then almost anyone he's ever thought in his homeland. Only the aforementioned 3 fighters had Meridian points that were as unique as Goku's, Souther due to them being reversed, and Raoh and Kaioh for making theirs extremely dense and hard to pierce through, even when using Musou Tensei. Goku's were more in line with Raoh or Kaioh in that regard.

"So, I'm ready when you are Kenshiro!" Goku exclaimed, getting into his signature fighting stance. Kenshiro, ready to fight simply stood there as he usually does, but his muscles were coiling, ready to act when needed.

"As am I, Son Goku."

The tension rose in the air, and it was thick and palpable. There Ki started flowing up from there bodies. Goku's whitish Blue ki spewed from him like an open flame, while Kenshiro's pure Blue leaked from him like a creek in a river. The two aura's met in the center of the arena, as the force of their colliding caused the room to rumble slightly. The Training room was designed and made with some the toughest and hardest Materials on the entire planet. It too had to be upgraded from time to time during Goku's training with the Combat robots. But the sheer power of the two, and the information that was being scanned of them in Dr Brief's observatory area made him and Bulma realize that they were gonna need to refit the training room to be much more durable everytime it was wrecked after this.

Goku and Kenshiro's Aura's continued to clash in the room, both feeling each other out and waiting to make the first move. Goku twitched, and Kenshiro, without thinking, moved his body ever so slightly to brace himself.

"HAHHH!"

In the blink of an eye, Goku flew towards Kenshrio first, aiming for a punch. Just before it connected, Kenshiro blocked his torso with his forearm effortlessly. Goku then rained down a massive flurry of punches and kicks. But no matter how fast he attacked, Kenshiro blocked, parried and dodged Goku's attacks using as little energy and movement as possible. The attack rush and blocking went on for a while. While barely visible to Bulma and Dr Briefs, they were stunned. Not only was Kenshiro Blocking Goku's onslaught, he seemed to do so effortlessly without breaking a sweat, against the man who was crowned the victor of the biggest Martial Arts tournament in the world just a few months ago, and already had gotten far stronger since then. But this man, who had spurred Goku on to get even stronger, still not being phased by Goku's flurry was astonishing in itself.

Goku stops his flurry and then leaps back towards the roof area, which was almost 1 Mile high, and kicked off the edge of the open roof, and foot dived towards Kenshiro. Kenshiro, in this moment, leaped up with a speed almost unseen in this world, and Air Jousted towards Goku. Their Feet collided, causing a massive sonic boom to ripple through the area, and the shockwave went up through the ceiling. The Sheer strength of it could be felt across all of West City and then some. The Ki emitted from this collision caught the eye of all the other Z fighters and Piccolo, who were astonished by the power emitted by both, stopping their training to feel out the fight.

Kenshiro and Goku and landed, both looking like nothing had just happened, Neither of them winded at all by their display. Goku smiled.

"That was a good Warm Up, don't you agree, Kenshiro."

"Indeed it was."

"Lets kick it up a notch, shall we?"

"I'd be delighted."

Goku smirked, as he took off his weighted clothes, including his wrist warmers, his shirt and his boots. Holding them all in a pile, he tossed them behind him, as they sunk into the titanium steel flooring. Kenshiro was intrigued, and he could feel just looking at goku's body that the weight he took off from his cloths were releasing Goku from his constraints. 

" _Hmm, Weighted Clothes. I've heard of that in my own world before, and I always wanted to wear them after becoming the 64th successor, but there was never enough materials in my own earth to really use to mesh into my Gi. Maybe after this battle, I'll take a sample."_

"Alright, thats 500 KG's off my shoulders" Goku said as he flexed his now free body. Kenshiro nodded, and this time he actually got into a stance of his own. He decided to remove his shirt and boots in turn, as his own body was shown off, revealing his Big Dipper scars to all who saw it. Goku was intrigued. 

"Wow, those are some wicked scars. How did you get them?" Kenshiro's face was framed in shadows at this remark as he scowled.

"Someone who I thought as my friend gave them to me after kidnapping the love of my life away from me."

"Oh. Sorry about that. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna hold back against you now."

"I'd consider it an insult if you did."

"Ok!"

Goku, letting his body loose from his weighted clothing, powered up even further. The entire room, already quaking from the sheer raw power of the two warriors, almost felt like it was being effected by an 8.5 earthquake, and even the entire Capsule Corporation building beyond the room was starting to feel the effects. Kenshiro, unphased, increased his power subtly to match this new power level. And then both warriors moved.

The resulting booms and collisions were insanely loud. event the sound proofing the room had was barely enough for everyone outside of it to not hear, and as both warriors continued to collide with each other, even the Soundproof systems were not enough. Goku and Kenshiro were moving inconceivably fast, and while Goku was still the aggressor, to his surprise, Kenshiro was still effortlessly parrying and blocking his moves. As they continuing, they slowly started moving upwards from the sheer force of their blows. Slowly but surely, they moved up above the roof and into the sky, despite neither knowing how to use the Sky Dance art of the Crane School, their raw power and speed from their collisions was keeping them afloat.

Dr Briefs and Bulma were flabbergasted. Not only were the two seemingly even in power, but no matter how aggressive Goku was, Kenshiro's sheer defensive skills and immense durability just couldn't be pierced through. Bulma, hoping that at the very least, that Goku would not get too badly injured, had Senzu beans ready. She was lucky to have Yajirobe on Speed dial to bring some before this fight. Her father had already been examining them and trying to unlock their secrets, and how to replicate the effects and make their benefits available to the General public through the pharmaceutical companies, Botany Scientists, and Medical Scientists approval.

The sheer energy output from the two fighters was creating a massive citywide storm in the Sky, as onlookers looked in amazement as the two fighters continued to collide with one another, and the various Ki Users around the world kept their senses directly on the battle, astonished by the sheer intensity of what they were feeling, too. Many were equally shocked that Goku, the winner of the greatest martial arts tournament in the world, wasn't gaining any ground on his opponent, some of which recognized as the large man that walked through the city earlier. Many were cheering, and some even started betting on who would win.

Both fights fell back down to the arena. Where Goku seemed to be already breathing hard and sweating, to his shock, Kenshiro didn't even seem tired at all, and he only had small beads of sweat on his face, with his breath completely normal. Goku, despite breathing heavily, smirked at Kenshiro.

"Man, you really are strong. Here I am, barely able to stand anymore, and you look like you're barely even winded." Kenshiro, simply smirked back.

"I hope that isn't all you can do."

"Heh, guess I have no choice."

Goku cupped his hands as he turned his body perpendicular to Kenshiro, and began to charge up his signature move. A ball of white light with a blue outline charged up in his hands. Kenshiro, seeing this, got into a defensive position.

"KA ME HA ME...." The orb formed in full in Gokus hands, and Kenshiro was ready to block it. Just then, Goku, still mid charge, took Kenshiro off guard and launched him into the air diagonally with a mighty kick, so the blast would aim for the roof opening. And then, while Kenshiro was far enough out of the rooftop mid air, Goku Fired:

" **HAAAAAH!"** a Brilliant white beam of Ki with a blue outline launched forward to Kenshiro, ready to engulf in the light of the move. Bulma and Dr Briefs looked estatic, thinking that Goku had the fight won.....

Only to gain of Look of utter disbelief, them and all the onlookers in the rest of West City, and especially the rest of the Z Warriors, almost rivaling that of Goku himself, as Kenshiro caught the beam with no effort in between his index and middle finger, his muscles brimming with energy. 

" **Hokuto: Shin Nishi Shinku-ha!"**

Before, just as incredibly, flinging the Kamehameha into the air vertically above Capsule corp, as the blast Exploded in the hair, punching a hole through the storm clouds and creating an Eye of the storm itself. Goku couldn't believe it. The Kamehameha has been stopped before by sheer raw Ki output, and Mr Popo even ate the damn thing and spit it back at him, but never before has he seen someone just grasp the move in their fingers before and deflect it like that. Before he could gain his bearings, Kenshiro simply moved. Faster then anyone, even Goku himself could follow, Kenshiro practically appeared behind him faster then Goku could sense his Ki. And terrifyingly enough to Goku, that speed was so great that he didn't even feel any Ki being used by Ken to move that fast. He managed to turn around, only for Ken to punch him incredibly hard in the stomach, practically caving it in. Goku could barely register what happened before he coughed up almost a literal liter of blood, and then Kenshiro kicked him hard in the shoulder, launching him back into the wall of the Training room practically instantly, making a massive Crater in the side of the wall, and almost launching Goku through it outright.

Goku, barely awake, was able to get himself out of the wall and move as fast as he could back to where Kenshiro was, though it was very slow for him, and they both moved back to the center. Kenshiro, looking down on the extremely tired warrior, tried to get him to stop.

"Please, Give up. I don't want to hurt you anymore then I already have. You have already lost now."

"Heh, maybe so, but I never give up until I can't move anymo-GAGGH!"

Goku's speech was interrupted as he felt his shoulder pulsating immensely. the first gut punch didn't have Ki in it, but the kick to the shoulder from Kenshiro did. And Goku could feel it. He used all the strength he could in his hand to keep it from expanding, and to Ken's surprise, he did. but this was actually even worse for Goku. The sheer pressure from both the muscle and bone in his shoulder trying to expand while Gokus near inhuman strength trying to stop it, caused a rather nasty side effect. Goku's shoulder, ruptured, and then exploded bloodily off of him and his hand nearly flew off as he screamed in pain, falling to his knees and trying to stop the blood flow again.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!"

Goku let out a Bloodcurdling scream that could be heard for miles, as there was no more soundproofing in effect. Dr Briefs looked absolutely horrified, while Bulma was frozen in place, her hands covering her mouth to keep her from screaming as tears flowed down her eyes, and she started sobbing. Kenshiro looked regretful, as Goku continued to scream in agony. Eventually, it stopped, as Goku couldn't scream anymore. He was starting to regret his bout with the man, he could see how, in spite of being a thrillseeker for martial arts, he was still a kind and pure hearted, if slightly dimwitted young man who cared much for his wife, Bulma.

"Please, I beg for you to stop. Almost all my martial arts techniques and even the way I use Ki itself, is entirely designed to assassinated people. If we continue, I might accidentally kill you!"

"Agggh, No. I'm not done yet. I can still use one more move!"

Kenshiro sighed, as Goku, knowing that his left arm was useless, prepared his single good arm. He had never done this before, but he was sure he could do it. His Ki Spiked to new heights as an orb of the same White with a blue outline colored ki gathered in an orb into his hand.

" **KAAAAAAA MEEEEEE!"** Only for the orb to increased in size to 10 times its original size. Dr Briefs, managing to get over his shock at Goku's shoulder quite literally exploding off of him, yelled out over the intercom.

" _ **GOKU, STOP, The energy from that blast won't just destroy this entire training, but Capsule Corporation, and potentially all of West City will be wiped off the Map! Stop it now!"**_ But Goku didn't listen, as the ball only got bigger and bigger until it was almost as big as the entire Roof opening.

" **HAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEE!"** The ball then compressed into his hand into almost a fine point. Kenshiro, taking note of Dr Briefs's Warning, jumped high outside of the room and into the area where the clouds were, as Goku turned his hand upward. And then it was unleashed.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Goku unleashed a Super Kamehameha, the biggest had ever unleashed in his life so far, up out of the roof, which was thankfully large enough for it pass through, and was an overwhelming 10 times stronger then his current maximum power. The sheer energy threatened the foundation of the entire training room, and then Capsule Corporation. And the energy continued to spreadoutwards, as massive bits of earth and concrete around Capsule Corp was being uplifted into the air from the sheer force of the attack. All the civilians watching the event were running as far away from the city limits as they could.

At the Same time as Goku was about to fire his Super Kamehameha, Kenshiro in the clouds, charged himself up, letting upwards to around 5 percent of his maximum Ki output into his fist, and charged it quickly, and just as Goku's Kamehame was about to connect, Kenshiro Let out his move:

" **HOKUTO: GOSHO HA!"**

A Massive purple beam of energy erupts from his hand, countering the Super Kamehameha, Stopping it in its tracks. Kenshiro pushes himself further intot he upper atmosphere as his blast ppushes back even the mighty Super Kamehameha effortlessly. Just before the colliding moves get close to West City, Goku pours one last ounce of Ki into the blast, making it even bigger as he manages to stop the Gosho Ha in mid air. The two blasts then erupted into a mighty explosion that practically evaporated the mighty storm made by the two's Ki, the Shockwave from the explosion was so great it pulsed accross the whole planet as the moves disappeared into nothing.

Goku, exhausted and in even more pain, looked upwards to look for his opponent.

"Where is he? Did I win?"

"It was a valiant effort, but I win today."

Before goku could even react, he felt a punch, this one without any Ki, slam into his face with such a force he was knocked out almost instantly, albeit still breathing. Kenshiro was able to get behind him so fast Goku's Ki senses weren't even able to keep up. Kenshiro walked up to Goku, checking to see if he was alright. However, a crying and sobbing Bulma ran up in front of her husband and shielding him with herself.

"Please, No more! I thought this was just a Martial arts bout, not a Battle of Life or death! How could you do this!" Bulma cried out. She ran up to her husband, who was doing his best to wake up, and pulled out a Senzu bean. Bulma was able to put it in his mouth, and Kenshiro, watching with Disbelief, as all the wounds that Goku had sustained, including his exploding shoulder, were healing up almost instantly, the sinew and flesh of his shoulder practically regenerating. Once his wounds were all heald, he woke up, no worse for wear, and jumped back up. He grinned at Kenshiro.

"Man, that was intense. I've never been defeated so thoroughly and effortlessly like that in a Long time! We need to do this again someti-" But mid speech, Bulma practically tackled Goku into a hug and started sobbing into his chest. Goku, realzing how much Bulma was worried, put his arms around her and hugged her.

"I W-w-was s-s-so worried. I thought you were gonna die from the blood loss! Wah- ha ha ha ha!" Bulma continued to sob as Kenshiro's guilt resurfaced. Even though he felt it, the staggering increase in strength that Goku got when he fully healed thanks to that bean (It reminded him of how he similarly gained strength after healing from near death as well), he still felt bad for almost killing this man in front of him. Only Toki and Shu, two of the Kindest men he knew, were more pure of heart then Goku, and that was saying a lot.

"I'd love to, but I don't think We should. I almost killed you, and even though your recover from near death made you stronger, my attacks are still almost entirely based around assassinations. If I were to have gone all out on you from the get go, it wouldn't have just been your shoulder that exploded just now." Despite Goku's love for fighting, even he couldn't help but shudder in fear. The amount of pain he felt from that attack was higher then anything he had ever felt in his life. At the knowledge that Kenshiro's techniques were primarily Killing based, he got an idea.

"I can tell your are very strong, but I know of someone who can train you in Non Lethal martial arts. His name is Master Roshi. He was my very first teacher and taught me everything i Know about martial arts. If you learn from him, you might be able to learn moves that aren't inherently ones that Kill! That, and he even restored his youth from that he had lost over 300 years ago. He's not only even stronger now, but that strength is backed by immense experience and wisdom that I'm sure you'll be able to obtain from him."

Kenshiro, nodding in understanding, was slightly taken aback. This Master Roshi person, restored his youth?

"What do you mean by restoring his youth?"

"Oh, that part. Well, I can tell you're not from here just by your aura, and you're intentions are good, so I can tell you. See, in this world, we have these mystical objects called the Dragon Balls. There are seven of them, and when all of them are gathered, you can summon a might dragon called Shenron, and he can grant any one wish thats within the power of the one who created them. Its what allowed Master Roshi to restore his youth in the first place."

"Hmm, I see. And where does Master Roshi live, if you may know."

"Oh, thats right. He lives in a remote island further by the tropics. I bet its a long way from here, even more then when you traveled to meet me. So I have an idea to help you get to his place a bit faster." Goku yelled up into the opening in the roof. "Nimbus!"

Just then, a yellow cloud sipped in through the roof and landed near Goku. Kenshiro was perplexed by this yellow cloud that responded to Goku's command, and then even more so when goku jumped up on it and stood on it as if it were just another platform.

"This here is the Flying Nimbus. He can take you anywhere at a super high speed, but he only accepts those that are pure of heart. I think you might be able to ride him, why don't you give it a try?"

Goku got off the cloud, and walked back to his wife, while Kenshiro walked up to the Nimbus. He bowed to the Cloud, feeling that someone that had mystical properties should be treated well. He touched the cloud, and to his surprise, it felt entirely solid like it was with Goku.

"So it seems he'll let me ride. In fact, he said my heart is even more pure then your's is, Goku."

"Hey, whats that supposed to mean, Nimbus?!" Goku complained to the cloud, as Bulma chuckled behind him at the indignation that Goku had. 

Kenshiro, walked up to Bulma, who after, the fight, felt a bit more intimidated then before, only for her to be surprised as Kenshiro lowered himself to the ground and got into a Seiza style bow.

"I deeply apologize for hurting your husband so badly, and nearly killing him. I never intended for it to go that way. I had thought he was stronger then I previously expected, so wanted to see how well he could take a Hokuto Shinken style kick from me. Please, forgive me."

Bulma was surprised by how humble Kenshiro was acting to her, and she bent down towards him.

"Please, there's no need to do that, there's no need for that level of respect for me. And I've already forgiven you already, especially since Goku sees it as water under the bridge, and wants to challenge you again."

Kenshiro rose his face up and nodded at her. He went up to her while Goku wasn't looking and whispered into her ear.

"By the way, Congradulations on the new life that you and Goku here have on the way." Bulma was slightly shocked at this as Kenshiro put his head back with his finger to his lips, giving a subtle wink art her. The shock gave way to happiness as Bulma nodded at him and smiled.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about back there?"

"Nothing, Goku! You'll find out a bit later!" 

Bulma waved goodbye as Kenshiro leaped on Nimbus, and asked him to take him to Master Roshi's house. Both rocketed off as Goku and Bulma waved at him.

"See ya Later! I'll rematch you anytime."

Kenshiro waved back as he traveled off to Master Roshi's house on Nimbus. The speed was something he had a little trouble with, but he almost instantly got used to it in no time, and sped off to his destination.

Everyone that could Sense Ki the world over, Z fighters and Kami included, were astounded by the bout Kenshiro and Goku had. Not only did Goku lose, but he didn't even stand a chance at all. The determination they had in their hearts (And Desperation, in Piccolo's) only grew ever higher, as everyone on earth that was training increased it by over 100 fold. And it wouldn't be too long until the Turtle School would have a new pupil, possibly the greatest in History.

* * *

**Kami's Lookout**

Looking down from up High, Kami was contemplating his place in the world. Everyone on Earth below was surpassing him in leaps and bounds, leaving him unsure of whether he really needed to be the guardian of Earth anymore. And this fight between Kenshiro and Goku seemed to confirm it. But then he realized, something. Why did he need to keep wallowing around to himself? That wasn't what a guardian of earth was supposed to do. He realized it, then and now, that needed to be more active. And after seeing not only his evil Half, King Piccolo, but Master Roshi do the same, he made his decision.

"Mr Popo."

"What is it, Kami?"

"When the Dragon Balls become active again, please collect them again. I have a wish to make."

"Of course, Kami."

Kami's eyes hardened. A feeble guardian who could do nothing no more. He needed to be at the top of his game, especially if Kenshiro were to decide to undergo his Training. That, and so he could safely stop his evil half's reincarnation if need be without killing him and ending him himself. He'd be certain of that.

* * *

**New Attacks**

**Hokuto: Shin Nishi Shinku-ha** (True Two Finger-Nil Space Grasp): A Brand new technique to the story, This is an enhanced version of the original version of the technique Kenshiro uses to grab arrows and other projectiles out of the air and fling away from him. This version is even capable of doing it with Ki attacks and do so around 10 times the speed and reaction of the original due to the higher speed of most really strong Ki attacks.

 **Hokuto: Gosho-Ha** (Big Dipper Strong Palm Wave)

 **Super Kamehameha x 10:** A much more powerful and more desperate version of the Original Super Kamehameha. It fires at a force of almost 10 times the user's normal maximum power level, albiet with Dimishing returns as the blast fires at he cost of extreme energy loss, and in some cases, Potential death, not too dissimilar to Tien's Tri-beam, albiet without the usage of pure Spirit energy like Tiens move. During his new Training, Goku came up with this technique as a final Resort in case he ever needed it.

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Goku** (Before 2 more months of Training): 

400 (Weighted clothes)

470 (Without Weighted Clothes)

After 2 more months of Training:

550 (Weighted Clothes)

645 (Without Weighted Clothes)

1,200 (using a Normal Kamehameha)

6450 (Super Kamehameha x 10)

7,000 (Final power burst)

700 (New Base after Zenkai boost)

 **Kenshiro** (Before making his way to capsule corp)

510 (Base)

 **Kenshiro** (During his bout with Goku)

710 (New Base power)

1420 (Slight increase, Using the Shin Nishi Shinku-Ha)

7,200 (Using the Hokuto Gosho Ha)

710,000 (Max Power)

 **Piccolo** (Pre 2 Months training):

310 (Weighted Clothing)

350 (Without Weighted Clothing)

Post 2 Months Training:

530 (Weighted Clothes)

620 (Without Weighted Clothes)

 **Krillin** (Pre 2 month's training)

230 (Weighted Shell)

270 (Without Weighted Shell)

Post 2 Months Training:

460 (Weighted Shell)

540 (Without Weighted Shell)

 **Master Roshi** (Before 2 month's training and Youth Restoration)

140 (Base)

200 (Max Power)

Post 2 Months Training and Youth Restoration:

510 (Base, Youth Restored)

590 (Max Power form)

**Tien:**

280 (Before 2 months training)

560 (After 2 months of Training)

**Chiaotzu:**

180 (Before 2 months training)

400 (After 2 months of training)

**Yamcha:**

260 (Before 2 months of Training)

480 (After 2 months of Training)

**Chi Chi:**

255 (Before 2 months of Training)

530 (After 2 Months of Training)

As for Gohan, lets say the epic battle between Kenshiro and Goku might affect Gohan after he's born a bit, a bit more of his Saiyan side as part of his personality then before.


	4. Chapter 3: Year 1, Part 3: Goku vs Kenshiro aftermath, and  Master Roshi's training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his Climatic Battle, Kenshiro is given the Flying Nimbus by Goku to Journey to Master Roshi's house to train. This, and more reactions from the various Ki wielders of Earth begins, now!

**Ch 3: Year 1, Part 3, Goku vs Kenshiro aftermath, and Master Roshi's training**

* * *

**Immediately after Kenshiro and Goku's battle, Yunzabit Heights**

Tien and Chiaotzu, having felt the entire battle that they just witnessed via Ki sensing, couldn't help but feel like their training was all for nothing. Even after they had finally adapted to the harshness of Yunzabit Heights, just feeling Goku's Ki already made the two feel like they weren't training hard enough. But then feeling out this other person's Ki again that had popped up 2 month's prior, and the fact that said person completely dominated even Goku made them feel almost completely powerless. Even if they increased their training regimen 100 times over, they still don't feel like it might be enough. It had become clear to both of the former Crane School students that they couldn't just train by themselves forever. As much as they hated to admit it, they would need to train with more people. But at the same time, they needed to figure out who is best suited to train with them. 

As tempting as it is to training with now fully restored youthful Master Roshi, they don't feel like they are ready yet, especially since Roshi was already training with Krillin, and Goku at this point is far too out of their league for training to really get any benefit from it. So they thought about it, and then remembered Yamcha. Him and Chi Chi, his new girlfriend, went back to his old home in the Diablo Desert to train there. That was perfect. Having already gotten entirely used to the Cold of Yunzabit Heights, switching over and getting used to the harsh heat of the Diablo Desert will prove to be an even greater challenge after being so used to the cold.

Both Warriors nodded to each other, and using their Flight gained from the Crane School's Sky Dance technique, made their way to Yamcha and Chi Chi as soon as they could.

* * *

**A few Hours later, Diablo Desert**

The Collision of Fist on Fist, Kick on Kick, and ki blast to Ki blast could be felt all across the desert. Having felt the entire battle, and realizing that not only we're they outclassed by Goku, but Goku in Turn was even more outclassed by the new Ki signature they felt around 2 month's prior, only made Yamcha, and especially Chi Chi realize just how impotent they were compared to the others as well as Goku. At the same time, even after immediately training 100 times harder then before, they were reaching a limit on just how far they could take their bodies in terms of their current training methods. And just the two of them Training together was not gonna cut it in terms of getting stronger either. They needed new Training Partners near on par with them.

They could train under the now Youthful Master Roshi, but not only was Krillin already training with him, Chi Chi did NOT want to be in the presence of the now younger pervert in terms of looks, but old in terms of mind until she felt like she could keep him from going at her, of which Yamcha felt the same. And while Goku would be a good idea as well, Chi Chi still felt mad at the end result of being rejected by him in front of such a large crowd at the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai, and did not feel like talking about it with Bulma either. That was when it hit them. Tien and Chiaotzu. They were perfect partners to train with. Both had very little in terms of baggage, and they generally kept to themselves as well.

Just as they were about to look for the two, they sensed tow great powers coming their way, and they looked in the direction of where it was coming from, and Lo and behold, Tien and Chiaotzu we're heading straight for them. They both could sense how much stronger the two Crane School pupils had become, their training must have been immense. The Two crane School students landed and Yamcha waved as he and Chi Chi walked toward them.

"Hey, Three eyes. Its been a while since we last saw each other."

"Nice to see you too, Yamcha. I can tell you've become much stronger since we last met."

"Same to you. Even Chiaotzu feels stronger, he could easily have dominated even Piccolo back in the 23rd Budokai as he is now. I'm Impressed."

"Maybe, but you still could probabaly win as it is."

Chi Chi walked up beside yamcha and bowed in greeting to to Tien and Tien bowed back. Tien decided to feel out her power and was flabbergasted.

"Man, I knew you were strong, but right now, Your almost as strong as I am, and even stronger then Yamcha"

"Trust me, She took me off guard as well! I knew she had a talent for Ki training, she already as was almost as strong as Master Roshi was even with out it, but man, once she started learning Ki, her talent for it really showed. Not only did she take to my sword training and Wolf Fang Fist style like she was born for it, but I even showed her how to use the KameHameha, and if you thought Goku learned to how to make a proper one fast, she was able to make a mastered Kamehameha in under an hour. Master Roshi would be proud."

"I bet he would be. So, are you thinking what I'm thinking, Yamcha?"

"If you mean all four of us decide to train together, Then That sounds good to me. Me and Chi Chi were just about to look for you. Where have you guys been."

"Me and Chiaotzu have been at Yunzabit Heights."

Yamcha and Chi Chi's eyes almost literally popped out with how wide they opened them. That was literally at the end of the world, and Tien and Chiaotzu went there? They looked at them again, and could tell that they didn't do as much sparring as they did. Just being at Yunzabit Hieghts itself was training, it seemed, and even then, they could tell that just adapting to Yunzabit Height's climate that they already have gotten so much more powerful. 

"As much as we got stronger there, it pains me to admit it, but just training by ourselves isn't gonna be enough, especially after that intense battle Goku was in a while earlier today. That, and switching from the immense cold of Yunzabit heights to the intense heat of the Diablo Desert while training with you two will help all of us out immensely."

Yamcha and Chi Chi nodded at this and came to the same realization. Just the two of them training on their own wouldn't cut it against Goku, let alone whoever he fought. At that, all four Warriors got into their fighting stances.

"So, after me and Chiaotzu get used to the heat, him and me can take you two back to Yunzabit heights and get you two up to snuff against its harshness, and then start sparring like again there in earnest. How's that Sound?"

"Definitely. It sounds like a challenge, but me and Chi Chi can definitely overcome it, especially with how Determined Chi Chi has been when training with me. Sound good, Babe?"

Chi Chi was deep in her own thoughts. She knew that she had to get stronger, but Goku was already leaving her behind, not only in romance, but in terms of strength as well. Yamcha's voice snapped her out of it, and having heard what the plan was, her formed into a determined smirk.

"Sounds good to me, Yamcha. Well, What are we waiting for? Lets get to training. I already planned to increase my regiment by 100 times over. Lets make it 1000 instead, all 4 of us!"

"Couldn't have said it myself, Chi Chi. You ready, Tien."

"Me and Chiaotzu were born ready!"

"Of course, Tien."

Then, in the blink of an eye, all 4 warriors charged at each other with speeds never before seen by the 4, as their training regiment x 1000 began in earnest

* * *

**Immeditately After Goku and Kenshiro's Battle, Gizzard Wastelands**

To say Piccolo was furious was an understatement. He had Trained so hard these past 2 months, and even mastered the Makankosappo to the point where the charge time was practically zero, and yet that battle he felt proved to him that Goku alone was far above him still, let alone that mysterious Ki signature that popped up around 2 months ago. But beneath that fury, the fear he felt when that Ki first appeared in this world was even stronger then before, because Goku, the man who seemed to always be a step ahead of him in terms of strength, was no match at all for this mysterious new Ki when Goku fought it. That Fear slowly morphed into even more anger. 

Using his clothing magic, he increased the weight of his clothes even further, to the point that he could barely move, at a staggering 750 KG's, and then forced his body into a meditation position and used all his might and Ki to levitate off the ground while simultaneously doing more mental training. He would beat Son Goku, and this mysterious Ki, even if meant increasing his regiment by 1000 times over. 

_"Damn you, Son Goku, and Damn this mystery person. I will kill you both, **AND I WILL RULE THIS WORLD WITH YOU BOTH DEAD AT MY FEET!** "_

* * *

**Capsule Corp at night after Goku and Kenshiro's battle**

The Training Room had already been repaired and modified to be far more durable then ever, thanks to the new data Doctor Briefs had obtained from Goku and Kenshiro's bout, and he just put the finishing touches on his combat robots again based on said data. It had become a daily routine for Dr Briefs and Bulma to modify and rebuild Goku's training facilities for him to be in tip top shape. However, in spite of thig, Goku decided to rest for the rest of the day. While he may have been fully healed thanks to a Senzu Bean, That battle took a lot out of him. He even asked Dr Breifs and Bulma to further reinforce his Training Ki and to double the weight of all of his gear from its previous 500 KG weight. Despite being initially skeptical, Goku was able to convince the two that it would at least allow them to slow down how much they needed to reinforce the rest of the Training equipment they made for him, so they agreed, and that it would be ready the next day. He felt like he had to train 1000 times harder then ever if he wanted to stand a chance against Kenshiro next time they fought

As he was resting, Bulma took time out of her day to snuggle him him in their bedroom, still feeling the immense shock at almost losing her husband to a Hokuto Shinken style Assassination. If it hadn't been for the Senzu bean, Goku would still probably be in a near Critical Condition, if not dead from the sheer blood loss of his exploded shoulder. The sight of her Goku's Shoulder exploding is something she'll never forget for the rest of her life, and if she could afford it, make sure it would never happen again.

Smirking to herself, she straddled Goku with a Sultry smirk on her face. 

"Hey Goku, I wanted to tell you about what me and Kenshiro talked about before."

"Oh, whats that Bulma?"

"Well, Goku. I'm Pregnant."

"Huh, whats that mean?"

Bulma sighed, but couldn't help but to chuckle to herself mentally.

"It means, Goku, that in about 9 months, you and me are gonna have a child born into this world. You're gonna be a Father, and I'll be a Mother."

Goku processed this, and then grinned happily, Jumping out of the bed and carrying Bulma bridal style, he spun around the room excited!

Bulma laughed at her husbands childish excitement at being a Father, and managed to calm him down by reminding him that he didn't want to harm his child on the way. Goku sheepishly apologized and went back to their bed, where they snuggled up against each other again.

"So, Goku, What do you want to name the kid when they are born?"

"I don't know, what were you thinking of?"

"Well, if they were a boy, I'd say Trunks, and if they were a girl, Bra."

"Hmm, they sound ok, especially for clothing based names that your family loves, but I was thinking of Naming the child after Grandpa Gohan. I still miss him dearly to this day, and I bet he'd be very happy to know that my child was named after him."

Bulma smiled at the notion of what Goku thought a good name for their child. As much as she wanted to name her new child, she could wait until they decided if they wanted more after this one.

"And either way, if they have a love for Science like you, or a love for training and battle like me, I'll do my best either way to make sure they are always safe, like with you, Bulma!"

Bulma blushed deeply, her sultry smile returned as she straddled her husband again. Giving Goku a full view of her ample chest in her pajama top. 

"So, before you train, wanna have some more of our Nightly fun?"

"Wouldn't that hurt the baby, Bulma?"

"Right now its all ok. We'd just have to go easier later on during my pregnancy. Right now, however. We can go as hard as you want~"

Later that night, Goku would be sound asleep, beside her sex induced Comatose wife, who had a mind blown smile on her face for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Right after Goku and Kenshiro's fight, Kame House**

"Holy Shit, that was insane!"

"Indeed it was, Krillin."

Immediately after the fight ended, Roshi and Krillin could help but feel incredibly small by comparison. Even after all their new training, even as they felt themselves grow so much more powerful then they ever had in their entire lifetime, the sheer power both Goku and this new Mystery fighter exuded was nothing short of extraordinary. And even more insane, said fighter defeated Goku without even breaking a sweat. They always knew about the idea of their always being someone stronger out there, but to be that much stronger was definitely intimidated.

And neither could put a finger on it, but they had a feeling that this mystery man that beat Goku was heading right for them. Both of them looked at each other and realized that in case that happens, they sould prepare themselves in case whoever it was planned to take them out too.

"Get off me, you Perverted Pig!"

"Oww, hey, watch where you point those things!"

To the delight (and slight fear) of Roshi and Krillin, Launch, having previously tried to stick it out with Tien, actually made her way back to Kame House. Interestingly, it seemed Launch now not only shared memories of of both her Blue and Blonde selves now, but now she could change between both selves at will. It seemed after they agreed to leave Tien, the two personalities have become fully in sync with one another. Having someone willing to cool delicious food after a meal was very much a boon for their training, and, surprisingly, Launch asked if she could Train with Krillin and Roshi whenever they felt she was ready. While she hadn't started yet, Krillin and Roshi agreed that having another sparring partner on their side would be highly beneficial, especially when this new mystery fighter would show up. 

Both Krillin and Roshi chuckled at Oolong's predicament. He still hasn't learned to keep himself away from her when she was blonde. Even Roshi and Krillin learned to do so at that point.

Krillin and Roshi, now wearing the heaviest Turtle suits they could, rushed at each other, training 1000 times harder then before, just like everyone else did.

* * *

**One Week Later, Beaches southwest of Kame House**

Kenshiro continued to ride on the Flying Nimbus as he had his way to the area Goku told him and Nimbus to go in order to seek out Master Roshi and his training. He jumped off of Nimbus and landed by the shoreline, saw that the sun was already set. Feeling out for any powers, he sensed Two very strong ones a bit northeast from his position. As it was nearing night time, Kenshiro decided he would go meet Roshi the following morning.

Kenshiro got into a meditative state, letting his aura wrap around him as did mental training, having a mental battle with the various strong martial artists he's met in his life during the post-apocalypse, and now that included Goku. Doing this every evening until he was ready to sleep was what allowed him to stay in shape and continue to get stronger without needing to move a muscle outside his mind.

At Kame House, Roshi and Krilling sensed Kenshiro doing mental training southwest of them, and nodded to each other. The hellish training they underwent for the past week might pay off, it seems. Sleeping into the night, both Roshi and Krillin prepared themselves for the coming day, with mild uncertainty in their hearts on whether they would be able to hold him off or not. When fighting Goku, His Ki didn't seem evil, but they didn't want to take any chances if he was.

It was almost time.

* * *

**The Following morning, Kame House**

Kenshiro, fully rested after a nice night of meditation and sleep, called out for the Flying Nimbus and made his way to Kame House. Just as the yellow cloud made to the beach of the house, Kenshiro jumped off and landed on the soft sand. He surveyed the small island he landed on and right in front of him was a house, colored a bright pink with Kame House labeled on the outside. For an Master of Martial Arts, he had to admit, this wasn't a traditional living space for a master to live in. He could sense it, two strong powers, almost as if they were waiting for him to make the next move.

Inside, Roshi and Krillin were feeling out Kenshiro's aura, and they could feel how staggering it really was in terms of great power. And yet, even with what they could feel, it only felt like a tiny droplet of the mans full power. _"Hmm, but he doesn't seem like he has any evil intent. The energy feels like the embodiment of righteousness and justice. However, Testing one power is the best way to understand a warriors intentions, as first impressions aren't everything."_ Roshi Thought. Looking to Krillin, both nodded and counted down in their head.

Kenshiro felt the ki of the 2 people inside the house pulsing, and instinctively coiled his muscles, ready to defend himself when needed.

_"5"_

_"4"_

_"3"_

_"2"_

_"1"_

_**"0!"**_

Just then, a blur rocketed towards Kenshiro from his right side. Despite its near mach 5 speed, Kenshiro effortlessly reacted and blocked the blow coming for him, the force of which caused the beach sand to kick up into a massive eruption. Kenshiro looked at what tired to hit him and saw young with a head of Black hair wearing a blue shit and pants martial arts Gi wearing Shades. He had heard tales that Master Roshi was an Old man wearing a turtle shell, but it seems what Goku said about the dragons ball being able restore ones youth was true. Just then, Master Roshi yelled out for someone.

"Krillin, now!"

Rocketing from his left side, Krillin managed to almost match his master's speed, but Kenshiro managed to block him with just as much ease as he did with Roshi. Then Krillin and rRshi then proceeded to rush at him with flurry of punches and kicks. Yet no matter how many punches and kicks were thrown at Kenshiro by master and student, Kenshiro just blocked and parried all of them them with no issue. 

Both Fighters jump up and rocketed into the air and charged a Kamehameha each, and then launched them at Kenshiro. However, Kenshiro, was calm, and as they got closer, he breathed in and let out a strong Kiai, bouncing them off him and sending the Energy blasts flying off to the oceans, created massive explosions. Both Krillin and Roshi fell back down to the sandy beach in their fighting stance, and then relaxed themsevles, bowing to Kenshiro honorably. Kenshiro Bowed. Master Roshi went up to Kenshiro.

"Sorry about attacking you like that. You had such an overwhelming amount of Ki when you first came here that we didn't want to take any chances to fight you if you ended up coming by to attack us."

"It isn't a problem. Are you Master Roshi, the man Goku told me about?"

"Indeed I am, and the one who fought with me was my pupil Krillin."

"Heya, Its nice to meet you. But man, you are insanely strong. I went all out from the start, and you just parried my attacks like they were nothing."

"Hmm."

"So, What are you doing here anyway, ermmm, What was your Name?"

"I am Kenshiro. After I sparred with Goku, he told me you were a powerful martial arts master that could help me."

"Hmm, and how's that?"

Kenshiro bowed to Roshi, and uttered the words that would change everything for the Dragon World forever.

"I wish to learn the Turtle School style of martial arts from you."

"Hmm, is that so? Well, you definitely have the strength for learning it. But why my school?"

"I am already the 64th successor to my own style, the Hokuto Shinken school of Martial arts. It has an over 1800 year history. Despite that, since coming to this world, my style was never designed for friendly bouts with other Martial Artists. Its an assassination style where I sent Ki in the 708 meridian points of a Human being and badly cripple and or Kill someone. I can sense that way Ki is used by people here that thats not how people primarily use it. and I am strong without it, but having access to use Ki in different ways without attacking vital points is something I feel need to learn more of in this world. And Goku said you were one of his best teachers."

Master Roshi pondered at this. He was interested in the phrase that Kenshiro "coming to this world." Did that mean he wasn't from Earth? But he was obviously a human, so maybe he meant that he's from a different version of earth. While the idea of parallel worlds seemed farfetched, his Sister, Fortuneteller Baba, did have access to the afterlife, so the idea of parallel worlds existing wasn't that far out of the question. And while Kenshiro said that his style was that of an Assassin, It felt very different from the Crane School style. Shen's style was full of Malice, at least until Tienshinhan turned back against his former Master, but there was no Malice at all in Kenshiro's Ki. It actually almost felt like Gokus, but with more righteous fury then excitement for fighting. Thinking on it, He would normally start off with building up a students body, but Kenshiro was already well beyond the wall of humanity for him to do that, It would be Launch who needed that. So maybe, while working with Launch to go past the wall of Humanity, He could have Kenshiro work with his turtle suits to restrain his Ki near his house on Training Isle. Master Looked at Kenshiro and nodded in approval.

"Alright, I'll take you as a student. Normally, I'd help you go past the wall of humanity, but I can tell just by fighting you that you are already far past that. However, I will give you one piece of advice before training, and that is to Eat well, Fight well, Study Well, and Rest will. That is the Turtle School style's main epithet. Before hand, We're going to a special island where I train new students, and we'll do so early tomorrow morning."

"That sounds fine to me."

"OK, Krillin, lets give this man a warm welcome, and have Launch make some of her best food for us, too."

"Gotcha"

Krillin ran back inside and let Launch know that there would be a new person living here and to make enough food for 4 people. Kenshiro, meanwhile, was contemplating Master Roshi's words. Rest well, huh? In his own world, he didn't really have that luxury, as bandits and thugs could be around every corner ready to hurt others or to foolishly think they can take him down. Here, on this small and quiet island, that was a different story. Maybe he can actually have time to relax during his training for once.

* * *

**The Following Morning, Training Isle**

That next day, everyone at Kame house was at Training Isle, and to Kenshiro's slight shock, Roshi even brought his house with him via a Hoi-poi Capsule. He had to admit, the idea of being able to fit anything inside a tiny capsule was a very useful convenience to have for travel. After the house was situated, before Kenshrio would start training, Master Roshi would test everyone's speed without Ki and physical strength without Ki to see where they were all at, and how much weight the turtle shell for Launch would be, and the weight of the Turtle suit for Kenshiro would be, too. Master Roshi took everyone to the same Clearing that he took Krillin and Goku to all those years ago. He handed oolong a more advanced stopwatch then the one he used before, too. this time it would stop without the need for a button press, using motion sensors instead.

"Now then, before the real training begins, we need to test your all's speed and level of strength. As Launch is the newest student here, she will have a go at first. You ready, Launch?"

"Of course, Master Roshi"

Launch pulled out a feather and then, after tickling her nose, sneezed, turning into Blonde Launch. Luckily for everyone, both Launch's now shared memories with each other, though Roshi did make note have mental training added to Launch's regiment. Maybe finally getting their personalities to fully merge might increase her training exponentially.

"First, because Launch is a new student, she will do the 100 meter dash. Me, Krillin, and Kenshiro will do the 1000 meter dash due to our own fighting experience. Ok Launch."

"Ready!" Launch Got on one knee, which caused her to emphasize her ass, of which both Krillin and Roshi couldn't help but get an eyeful, while Kenshiro was deadpan at Roshi and Krillin's behavior.

"Set!" Launch curled her body up in a spring like motion.

"GO!" As soon as Roshi said this, Oolong pressed the stopwatch, as Launch Rocketed forward with a surprising amount of speed, running the 100 meter dash as fast as she could. Running past oolong as the stopwatch went off with the motion sensor, She made a stop and did her best to catch her breath. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

"How'd I do?"

"9.5 seconds."

"Heh, I knew it. I carry around heavy weapons and stuff on me all the time, so not having them on my person definitely keeps me from getting slow."

"That's quite impressive for a young lady your age, Launch, but it still isn't enough to breach the wall of humanity. Come back with me and others as we do the 1000 meter dash, and we'll show you what it means to break the wall of Humanity."

Taking everyone except oolong, who stood where he was with the stopwatch, further back, they made there way 1000 meters from Oolong, and Krillin got into running position next.

"You ready Krillin? Remember, no Ki usage, this is all based on our body's current natural abilities."

"Gotcha!" 

Krillin coiled up with all his non Ki enhanced strength he could muster. Roshi counted down.

"Ready, Set, GO!"

Krillin, ran at a speed that left Launch and Oolong, who watched from afar, flabbergasted, while Roshi just looked on neutrally while Kenshiro observed Krillin's speed. Krillin managed to run past Oolong and the motion sensor in hi stop watch with such speed that Oolong almost fell over from the force of the Wind pressure trailing Krillin. Krillin left behind several after images in his wake as he ran.

"What's my speed, Oolong?"

"Its 5.5 seconds."

"Well what do you know, a new record!"

Launch was flabbergasted, and realized she had a lot more to learn before getting to that level. Krillin ran back to everyone and told Roshi it was his turn."

"Alright. Its only been a little bit since I regained my youth, so this will be interesting." Roshi got into his running position, and Krillin gave the countdown.

"Ready, Set GO!"

Roshi Took off like a Bullet, and shocking Launch even more, Roshi seemed to have been even faster! Oolong had backed off a bit, as the motion sensor had a massive range of over 500 meters in front of him, but even then, the sheer wind pressure that followed behind Roshi was even greater, with Oolong barely able to keep himself stable as the motion sensor went off.

"Whats my time, Oolong?" Oolong looked down at the stopwatch, wide eyed in shock.

"2 seconds even!"

"Wow, thats a record even for me!"

Roshi made his way back to everyone else, Launch even more flabbergasted then before, and Krillin especially impressed. Kenshiro, however, was in deep thought. Roshi walked up to Kenshiro.

"Your turn Kenshiro."

"Master, How far is the furthest point away from Oolong there on this island?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I want to test something. I'm going to need as much distance as I can."

"Huh, this is something I've never heard of happening before, but sure. You hear that Oolong? We're gonna head back as far on the island as possible!"

"Gotcha Roshi. My ears are sharp enough that I'll hear you no matter far you go on the Island."

"Alright, lets go."

Everyone, except of course, Ooolong, went the furthest point straight back from Oolong as possible, finding themselves at a beach over 10 Kilometers away. Making his way into the shallow waters, Kenshiro took off his shirt prior and laid it on the sand nearby as Roshi did the countdown.

"READY!" Kenshiro's Muscles coiled.

"SET!" Then Kenshiro had them about to but like a spring.

"GO!" And Kenshiro moved. The instant he moved, a massive sonic boom could be heard as the ocean behind him literally split apart was forced backwards into the open ocean as massive waves collided into each other, and the entire beach kicked up a giant explosion of sand. the part where he and Roshi, Krillin, and Launch stood literally cratered from the force. Entire Tropical forest trees were being uprooted up into the air where they could be seen flying up miles high, nearly reaching the clouds before falling back down in a heap. Oolong, having pushed the stopwatch immediately as soon as he heard the loud go, almost felt like the air instantly became superheated, as Kenshiro had already reached him as soon as Oolong pressed the stopwatch. Oolong was lucky that the motion sensor was so advanced, as otherwise, He wouldn't have been able to even press the stopwatch again in time before Kenshiro made his way back to him. The sheer force of the result sonic boom sent Oolong flying and he dropped the stopwatch mid air, though Kenshiro was able to grab him and the stop watch before they got hurt. Handing Oolong the stop watch back, he and oolong waited for everyone else to arrive. Master Roshi, absolutely beside himself by the sheer speed he witnessed, especially since their was No Ki at all involved, walked up the almost as shocked Oolong.

"Oolong, What does it say on the stopwatch?" Oolong looked down, and his eyes widened even further to the point where he almost looked like he was gonna faint.

"......It says 0.001 seconds"

Krillin, Roshi and especially Launch all had a look of absolute terror and shock frozen on their face as Kenshiro simply nodded, not surprised himself at his speed. Roshi had a conundrum, he would normally also test Kenshiro's physical strength without using Ki, but he didn't want any more of the environment destroyed like this. So, he and everyone else went back to Kame House, and While Roshi was prepping for Launch's training (who was more determined then ever after seeing everyone's speed to get to their level), he brought out a very special turtle suit for Kenshiro.

"Now, Kenshiro, you are indeed very fast and strong, far beyond my beginner level of training, So I'm giving you this special version of my heaviest gear, the Turtle Suit. Unlike my normal versions, this suit is made to have the users Ki enforced into it to increase its weight based on how much you put into it. It will restrict your movements more and more until you can't move, and you have to do your best to do daily routines, including training in it. It will even help you, as you will such a hard time using Ki in such a restricted state that you will not have to worry about sending ki into an opponents pressure points the same way you normally would."

"Thank you, Master."

"Now, put it on and surge as much Ki as you can through it. After all this training is over, you will find that without the suit, not only will your physical strength increase, but the amount of Ki you have will also drastically improve as well. Me and Krillin will get Launch up to snuff with her training, and then we'll come back to my island and spar with each other in these heavy turtle suits."

"Now, may our 6 Months of training begin!"

As Roshi Took Krillin and Launch with him to train, Kenshiro put on the Turtle Suit, and poured as much Ki into it as he could. It sort of reminded him of Kaioh's special Matouki armor that kept the Matouki suppressed within the armor so that it wouldn't leak out. The Turtle Suit was having a similar effect to his Ki, with the effect of the Turtle Suits weight increasing more and more, until Kenshiro could barely move. But with determination in his heart, he started doing his Katas of Hokuto Shinken. It was easily some of the toughest training he had ever undergone, but if the end results were worth it, Kenshiro would keep going. His current weight with the Ki he had infused in the suit came to a colossal 400 Metric tons of weight, far beyond his normal limit of 300 tons without using Ki, but he perservered. He might even use the fibers of this suit into his own clothes and shoes. Thus, Kenshiro began 6 months worth of hell with the Turtle Hermit.

* * *

  
**6 months later**

In what almost felt like a Flash, 6 months had already gone by in the Dragon World, and everyone around the world that could train in Ki grew in ways the planet had never seen before. The quartet of Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Chi Chi, trained with a vigor no other human on earth seemingly could imitate (Not counting Roshi and his students), first for 3 months in the Diablo Desert, then 3 more months in the frigid and desolate Yunzabit Heights. Yamcha and Chi Chi, having been so used to the hot desert, we're initially unprepared for how much of a frigid hell the Yunzabit heights were, but quickly got used to it even quicker then Tien and Chiaotzu did when they first arrived there. And with far more intense sparring and training at the frigid land compared to before, everyone there's strength improved astronomically.

Piccolo, scared at the possibility of losing to Goku and the mystery fighter from before, only continued to intensify his training, with after image sparring and increasing the weight of his cloths with his magic even more, now at a staggering 4.5 Metric tons of weight. He could now casually shoot his new Makankosappo attack without any need for charge time at all and at full power, and was already in the middle of creating more new techniques in case the Makankosappo failed. Goku, at Capsule corp, Trained harder then ever before. Bulma, now visibly pregnant with her child, now confirmed to be a boy via ultra sound, supported him every step of the way, her and her father constantly upgrading his training gear and increasing the weight of his Training clothes, which were now at a staggering 5 metric tons of weight. Dr Briefs was even able to figure out the ingredients behind the Senzu Bean's healing properties, and his now patented Senzu formula was now a commercial product. It didn't protect against diseases, but the healing it gave to people that got injured was quick enough that infections didn't matter, and disease rates decreased by a colossal amount world wide.

At Kame House, the training between Roshi and his 3 pupils was progressing at an extreme pace. Launch in particular was a surprise. After doing mental training, her personalities agreed to merge, and she no longer transformed by sneezing, her hair now a beautiful Teal green. She was always kind, but more then willing to be aggressive and determined to fight during training, and was more then willing to become aggressive again when drunk, as Krillin, Roshi and Oolong found out the hard way. However, she passed her beginner training in record time for the Hermits liking, and even moved past the Turtle shell and went straight for the Turtle suits and was now able to spar evenly with Roshi and Krillin, much to theeir surprise. Kenshiro simply observed their forms and how they used their Ki and adjusted accordingly to do so in a similar fashion. The weight of his own Turtle Clothes was now on an unbelievable level. 6 months later, he still could barely move as he continued to pour more and more of his Ki into it each week, as if the Suit could hold an infinite amount of Ki.

Roshi called for a stop to training. Where he, Krillin and Launch got out of their turtle suits, each a staggering 5 Metric Tons of weight, Kenshiro simply relaxed his Ki, letting its weight go down to normal.

"Its been a long six months. As it is now, There's only one thing I need to Teach you, Launch, Kenshiro. Otherwise, all thats left is to spar with each other afterwards. Ok, Launch, its time to teach you my signature move, The Kamehameha, first. That way Kenshiro here can get a feel for how the move is performed." Although, he had feeling that Kenshiro had already figured out the basics of the move when fighting Goku, but he wanted to give Kenshiro some further observations. 

"Alright Krillin, you demonstrated it first. Use my original Hand motions for Launch and Kenshiro to see how its performed."

"Got it."

Krillin let his power surge as he performed the hand motions of Master Roshi's original kamehameha, forming a ball of Ki in his hands charge up.

"Kaa, mee, Haaa, Meee, HAAA!"

Krillin shot forth a surge of energy from his hands , splitting the ocean in two, showing off the bottom of the ocean floor for several hundred meters and let the beam move up into the sky and disperse safely. Launch, having seen the move first hand now, nodded to herself. She could do this.

"Alright Launch, its your turn to try."

"Got it!"

The Voluptuous green haired maiden took the same stance as Krillin, and managed to imitate the hand motions and although slightly smaller, was able to charge a ball of Ki in her palms as it glowed a brilliant white and azure light.

"Kamehame, HAAAA!" She shot her own beam of energy forward, once again splitting the ocean, but not as much as Krillin did. But for her first time doing so, it was still amazing. Even when goku first started using it, all he could do was punch small holes in walls and knock over small vehicles. For a human to almost imitate Krillin's beam, let alone the now restored youth of Master Roshi, was still very impressive.

"Excellent job, Launch. Even Goku's first usage wasn't that great, but you did very good. Now, its my turn. Witness my Max Power form, and see the true power of the Kamehameha."

Master Roshi threw off his Shirt, and his originally skinny body was now leanly muscled. Although Launch still thought him a pervert, she had to admit, as a young man, he was definitely attractive. Roshi powered up his Aura and his Muscles Expanded and he turned into a massive hulk of a human being. Although the form was relatively slow, he had slowly started to learn to use this form in his spars, not only increasing the multiplier of its power, but also slowly overcoming the speed drop the Bulk of the form had.

Kenshiro, for whatever reason, found this max power form to be not only amusing, but oddly familiar to his own Max power form. Hmmm...

* * *

**In an entirely different reality altogether**

Two different Manga artists sneezed at the same time. Huh, that was weird.

* * *

**Back at Kame House**

Master Roshi, now bulked up and at full power, did his hand motions for the technique, and cupped his hands, the brilliant light ball shining in them at a far great much more staggeringly intense power then the other two. 

"KAAA, MEEE, HAAA, MEEE!" The oceans in front of them staggered and turned into a mass of waves all around the island Kame House was situated on. And then Master Roshi fired.

"HAAAAA!" The Beam flew much farther and faster, but this time, Roshi fired it diagonally, but even then, the oceans in front of kame house split so far that the coasts in all the directions from the island had massive tsunamis crashing at the shores. The beam rocketed into the upper atmosphere, where it exploded harmlessly. After the blast cleared up, Roshi's bulk left him, as he tried to catch his breath. Krillin smirked.

"Impressive as always, Master. That was easily your biggest Kamehameha I've seen from you to date."

"Holy Shit, that was awesome!"

"I have to admit, having a younger body really helps. I feel no wear near as tired doing that version of the Kamehameha as I did as an old man."

Kenshiro, having finished observed, decided to get ready. Master Roshi, seeing Kenshiro still wear the rurtle suit he gave him, looked concerned.

"You sure you don't want to take the suit off? Its gonna be much harder to do the Kamehameha with it on. The Ki you use for the move with flow into the suit instead, lowering your chance to do the move considerably."

"Don't worry, I have a feeling that I'll do just fine. Max power, huh? I guess I'll give that a try, too."

Krillin, Roshi, and Launch observed as Kenshiro started to increase his Ki Rapidly. The Ki continued to surge into the suit, increasing its weight more and more, and they started getting concerned when Kenshiro started sinking into the beach. Kenshiro, simply pumped more and more Ki at faster and faster rates, until something remarkable happened. The suit, previously able to keep his Ki from leaking as more Ki flowed into it, started to fail in terms of Leakage, but still increased in weight. The moment the Ki started leaking, a colossal storm stated to rage over head above Kame House, forming an eye surrounding the island as the storm grew bigger, and bigger, until the entire southern area of the world map became covered in a hurricane of near biblical proportions. 

At Yunzabit heights, mid break, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Chi Chi, all felt the Ki rising at a colossal rate over down south, as the 4 warriors practically bolted their feet into the ground as they tried to feel it out, keeping themselves from falling over from the Ungodly level of power being generated. They flew up, and even from as far up north as the Yunzabit heights, the Storm formed from was Visible to their naked Eyes. At Gizzard Wastes, the already frustrated piccolo saw the storm as well, and his frustration turned into fear yet again, and then his anger skyrocketed even further then before. At Capsule Corporation, Goku had Dr Briefs open up the roof of the Training room, and he got up and saw the storm as well, and feeling the Ki, realizing it was Kenshiro, he was just as frustrated as everyone else, but even more exicted then before. Kenshiro really was stronger then he ever thought possible.

Back at Kame House, Kenshiro's Ki Just increased more and more, as Master Roshi and everyone else looked on in fear. The weight of of his turtle suit just continued to increase, as the Crater around him just increased in size from the weight. It seemed like Kenshiro couldn't do anymore, but then something remarkable happened. Kenshiro's aura became so great that his aura bled into to turtle suit, and the rest of his body, turning him into a beacon of Blue Ki, as he started levitating off the ground that had been cratered, even as the weight increased faster and faster. Roshi in particular was shocked, as this wasn't the sky dance art that the rival Crane School used, it was just pure raw Ki causing Kenshiro to levitate off the ground. How could someone even have this much Ki, its inconceivable.

Then finally, after all the Ki increases and weight increases, it seems the turtle suit reach its limit, as it ripped apart under Kenshiro's now massive muscles, as the Ki from his body, previously trapped by the turtle suit, erupted from the sky and into outer space through the eye of the storm. Now, Massive planetary wide earthquakes were being felt all over, until Kenshiro caused his aura to recede into himself. Kenshiro then did the hand motions, and instead of a white ball of Ki with a colored outline, a a deep blue ball of energy formed in his hand as it shined brilliantly, more so then any previous Kamehameha before on the island.

**"KAAAAAAAAA, MEEEEEEEEE!"** The entire planet started shaking again, as the the magma flow under the island started seeping out from the crust as the deepest part of the sea, opening up as massive tsunami's, bigger then the ones even Roshi created, were crashing the shores all around them. The Ki ball in Kenshiro's hands got even bigger, as he mimic's Goku's Super Kamehameha x 10, only even bigger and more staggeringly dense.

**"HAAAAAAAAA, MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"** The Ki Shrunk down back to the size of the original ball, and Kenshiro sent his hands skyward. And fired.

**"HAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOH!"** The Beam fired from his hands at a speed incomparable to any other ki attacked launched on earth at this point in the planets history, as everyone, from Ki wielders to normal civilians saw it circle around the entire planet 3 times in less then 30 seconds before heading out into space and detonating far enough so that it wouldn't hit the planet, creating a massive light in the sky Brighter then the Sun in midday that temporarily cause the sky of the whole planet to illuminate for about a minute before the light disappeared. 

Kenshiro's power faded, as he fell one one knee to catch his breath. Standing back up, he looked over to Roshi, Krillin, and Launch.

"How was that?"

Master Roshi, Dumbfounded by the sheer aura he had felt, simply nodded that Kenshiro was able to do the move, and then coughed and got himself back to normal. Krillin and Launch did the same.

"With that, there's no other moves left to teach you all. Right now, all that we can do is spar to increase our strength. Kenshiro, as much as I'd like to continue training with you, as you are now, simply sparring with us will not do you any good. I do know of someone who can help you. His Name is Korin, the God of Martial Arts. His teachings will be much more suitable for you."

"Thank you for all you've done to train me, Master Roshi." Kenshiro said as he bowed with respect. Roshi, ever the humble man, just laughed it off.

"I should be thanking you. You've given me and my other pupils a new goal to strive towards from here on."

Kenshiro, using a thread and needle, wove the Turtle suit he wore back together in a flash, and even wove fibers from it into his normal clothes, making them even stronger within his normal Gi, and gave it the same properties. He even wove 3 new suits for Krillin and Launch to wear, all with the same properties. Calling Nimbus to him, Kenshiro told the cloud to take him to the Sacred lands of Korin. As he flew off, everyone on Earth that could train with Ki had newer, even greater resolve then before. Everyone at Yunzabit heights, Tien, Chaiotzu, Yamcha, and Chi Chi, decide that heading to Master Roshi's place for more sparring partners would do them good. Piccolo and Goku on their increased their training remints to new never before seen levels, and Kami, watching over from his palace, patiently waited for the Dragon Balls to reactivate. 

Lets just say that the Warriors of Earth aren't so weak in the grand scheme of the universe anymore....

* * *

**Power Levels**

**Goku:**

(Before 6 months of training)

700

(After 6 months of training)

1400 (wearing weighted clothes)

2000 (without weighted clothes)

**Piccolo:**

(before 6 months of training)

620

(after 6 months of training)

1350 (wearing weighted clothes)

1990 (without weighted clothes

**Tien:**

(before 6 months of training)

560

(after 6 months of training)

1850

**Chiaotzu:**

(before 6 months of training)

400

(after 6 months of training)

1200

**Yamcha:**

(before 6 months of training)

480

(after 6 months of training)

1750

**Chi Chi:**

(before 6 months of training)

530

(after 6 months of training)

1900

**Krillin:**

(before 1 week of prep time for Kenshiro's arrival)

500 (with turtle suit)

560 (without turtle suit)

(after 1 week of prep time for Kenshiro's arrival)

600 (without turtle suit)

(after 6 months of training with Roshi and Launch)

1300 (with turtle suit)

1875 (without turtle suit)

2500 (Kamehameha)

**Launch:**

(before 6 months of training)

2 (Blue Launch)

20 (Blonde Launch)

(after 6 months of training and personality merger through mental training)

1200 (with turtle suit)

1850 (without turtle suit)

2200 (Kamehameha)

**Master Roshi:**

(before 1 week of prep time for Kenshiro's arrival)

510 (base)

590 (Max Power form)

(after 1 week of prep time for Kenshiro's arrival)

550 (base)

(after 6 months of training)

1400 (wearing turtle suit)

1950 (without turtle suit)

2400 (Max Power form)

3500 (Max Power form Kamehameha)

**Kenshiro:**

(before 6 months of training)

730 (after 1 week of mental training)

1000 (when running at top speed during the initial speed test)

(after 6 months of training)

1800 (wearing turtle suit)

1,500,000 (50% power, Ki leaking out of the Turtle suit)

3,000,000 (Max Power form after bursting open the turtle suit)

30,000,000 (Max Power Kamehameha x10, learned from watching Goku during their previous clash)

3,000 (New base power)

2,100 (weighted fibers from turtle suit in his normal clothes)

So yeah. If Raditz tried to invade as he is now, all the Dragon Team could kick his ass sans Chiaotzu, and even then, he could be beaten if he we're to let his guard down. Even Launch, the girl he's being paired up with similar to Masako X's What if Raditz Turned good scenario, could easily beat the shit out of him now. And it's only gonna be even worse when he heads to earth. Kami help him.


	5. Chapter 4: Year 1, Part 4: The Ultra Divine Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another 6 Months Pass, as everyone continues to train with all their might after Kenshiro's arrival. And now, taking it easy on foot, with Nimbus point the way to The Sacred Land of Korin, Kenshiro's trials under Korin begins, now!

**Chapter 4**

**Year 1, Part 4: The Ultra Divine Water**

* * *

**Six Months after Kenshiro finished Training with Roshi, Sacred Lands of Korin**

Six Months have passed since Kenshiro finished training with Master Roshi, And he had made his way to the area surrounding Korin's Tower, The Sacred Lands of Korin. Despite riding on Nimbus to leave Master Roshi's Island, Kenshiro took Roshi's epithet of the turtle school to heart. He did nto rush to the Lands of Kroin, merely using The Nimbus as a guide to make his way to the lands of the God of Martial Arts. 

The last six months have brought about even more remarkable changes to the various Ki wielders of the world outside of Kenshiro. Leaving Yunzabit Heights, the quarter of Yamcha, Chi Chi, Tien and Chiaotzu made their way to the Turtle Hermit a few days after Kenshiro left. In addition to getting back to the basics from the start, all the warriors after about a month of Training together on the training isle left back for the Diablo Desert. The intense Heat was initially overwhelming for Roshi, Krillin, and Especially Launch, who surprised Tien by not showing any interest in him romantically and her change in personality via the merger of Blue and Blonde Launch, but due to their already overwhelming strength, were able to beat the heat in record time, and 3 months after everyone started training together, went back to Yunzabit heights. The hellish cold and intense winds were just as overwhelming for Roshi, Krillin and Launch as the heat of the Desert, but they too, got used to the cold in record time. With 7 powerful martial artists training together all at once, they all grew within leaps and bounds. With their Yunzabit heights training completed, everyone went back to Turtle Hermit's home at Kame House, now using new Turtle suits that were similar to Kenshiro's 4 more being made for Yamcha, Chi Chi, Tien and Chiaotzu, continuously enhancing the weight of their suits via Their Ki, gaining even more ground. The maximum weight each fighter could pour into their suits were as follows:

Chiaotzu, at 15 Metric Tons

Yamcha, at 30 Metric Tons

Launch at 35 Metric Tons

Krillin at 37 Metric Tons

Tien at 40 Metric Tons

Chi Chi at 45 Metric Tons

and the Youthful Roshi at 50 Metric Tons

The sheer weight they had to buckle under left craters all over Training island as they sparred, to avoid harming the original small island Roshi lived, to avoid the same thing that happened with Kenshiro's immense power from 6 months prior. After Roshi told everyone of Kenshiro and how overwhelmingly powerful he truly was, This truly put everyone's motivation into High Gear.

Meanwhile, the Reincarnation of the Demon King, Piccolo, had pushed himself to levels even he was surprised at. Sparring with Multiform clones of himself, he had increased the weight of his clothes to a staggering 95 Metric Tons over 6 months of training, and already, he came up with new techniques in case the Makankosappo failed to Kill Goku and Kenshiro (Who was still a mystery to Piccolo) such as the Hellzone Grenade and Light Grenade, among many others. He Could feel himself on the cusp of growing truly strong enough to Conquer this world, no matter who it was. At least, thats we he thinks.

At Capsule Corporation, Goku continued to Train harder and harder every day, knowing to rest whenever he could like Roshi taught him long ago, and with the ever increasing motivation to surpass the seemingly insurmountable Kenshiro, he grew stronger then everyone else, especially thanks his "unique" physiology. In the interim, his wife, Bulma gave birth to a baby boy, who Goku immediately took to naming Gohan. Bulma managed to at least give him a middle name, Boxa. Gohan was born incredibly healthy, and Goku could sense it, this young baby had truly incredible potential for growth, far more then himself, as a Martial Artist, as Gohan's life force was almost unnaturally strong. The only other warrior that felt that Strong was Kenshiro at rest. Luckily, it seemed this potential was Dormant in Gohan and not at the forefront yet, as his occasional crying fits would not result in broken furniture and walls any time soon. Bulma agreed that if Gohan was interested, Goku could train Gohan, but only as hard as he felt Gohan could take, as he was still a very young child. Either he wanted to train or study, Bulma was ok with either as long as Gohan stayed on good behavior.

* * *

**The Palace of God**

And just before Reaching the Lands of Korin, A certain God of Earth had finished gathering the Dragon Balls after they became active once again. After Mr Popo brought them up to his Palace, Kami Smiled at Popo and thanked him for his good work. Gathering them into the center of the palace floors, he proceeded to summon Shenron:

"Arise, Shenron. Come Forth and Grant my Wish!"

The Sky darkened as the mighty Dragon, 500 meters Long, appeared above the palace.

**"I am the eternal dragon. Please, Speak your wish."**

"It has been a long time since I have last seen you, Shenron."

**"Ahh, Kami. It really has been a long time. You have a Wish for me to grant you?"**

"Indeed I do, Shenron. It has come to my attention that I have been far too passive as the Guardian of this planet. As my Wish, I wish for me to restore my youth eternal. I need the younger body to be able to Train myself and be born anew as the Guardian of earth."

**"That is a simple wish for me. It shall be done."**

Shenron's Eyes Glowed red as as an Kami's old wrinkly self turned young right before Mr Popo's very eyes. Looking like a Kinder version of his Evil Half with his own restored youth, a massive power surged across the palace of God, overwhelming Popo, and even Shenron. Standing there, the now eternally young Kami felt he was reborn.

**"Your wish has been granted. Farewell."**

The deed done, Shenron turned into light as the Dragon balls once again flew off across the world. As Kami stood there, feeling the immense power flowing through him, he could feel it. As Piccolo Trained more, Kami's power grew in Tandem due to the link they share as Two halves of the same whole. But due to Kami's age, he never grew stronger when either King Piccolo or his Son/Reincarnation grew stronger either. As result of restoring his Youth, he felt it, his power was now the same as Piccolo's was currently. He felt ready, that whenever that Kenshiro arrived to his Palace, he could potentially be a greater teacher to him then he ever was to Goku.

"Kami, you're stronger then you were even back when you became God of Earth after Purging Piccolo. Its incredible."

"Indeed Mr Popo. I think I might even be able to use the Room of Spirit and Time to its fullest Capacity if I have to. In fact, I will. Prepare a years worth of Water in the Room, Mr Popo. I have training to do."

"Of Course, Kami."

* * *

**The Sacred Lands of Korin**

Kenshiro took note of the darkened skies that just appeared above him. And just as soon as it happened, the skies turned light again, but felt a massive power surge high up in the heavens. It couldn't have been Korin, could it? Heading closer to the Tower, he effortlessly catches a spear being thrown at him without even looking in the direction it was thrown from.

"Halt, who are you, and what are you doing on these Sacred Grounds?"

Looking to the direction the spear was thrown, he see's a giant of a man dressed in what looked like the stereotype of a Native American, holding another spear in hand. Next to him was a teenage boy with a bow and arrow, aiming right at him. So these people are entrusted in protecting the lands surrounding Korin's tower. Getting on One Knee, he bows to the two protectors.

"I am Kenshiro. I am a new student of Master Roshi the Turtle Hermit. After finishing my training with him, he recommended me to meet with Korin, the God of Martial Arts, for some additional training."

The two Native American looking people, Bora and his son Upa, gasped in shock. The last time a student of Master Roshi visited them, it was Son Goku, a young boy who stopped the Red Ribbon Army, and were able to revive Bora after an assassin named Tao Pai Pai killed him. Putting down their weapons, They walk over as Kenshiro gets up back on his feet. Bora smiles at him.

"Our apologies for any rudeness. Had we known you were a student of Roshi we would have been more hospitable."

"You know of Roshi?"

"No, but we do know of one of his students. You might know him as Son Goku. We are eternally in his debt for helping us when a dangerous group called the Red Ribbon army sent an assassin after him and attacked my and my son Upa in the process. The assassin Killed me, but after Goku trained with Korin, he took revenge and defeated him, and then crushed the army that hired him and revived me using the Dragon Balls. Anyone who's a friend of Goku is a friend of ours."

Bora walked up to Kenshiro and put out his hand, with Kenshiro shaking it in turn. 

"Come, Kenshiro, We will lead you to the tower of Korin."

"Thank you."

Bora and Upa lead Kenshiro the way, and within a few hours, made their way to the Tower of Korin. Kenshiro was impressed, as the Tower stretched further and further up, so high he couldn't see the end of it from ground level.

"In order to make your way to Korin, you must climb the tower up the to highest point, and you will reach him. The air will continue to thin as you climb it, and trying to use vehicles will be shot out of the sky via the mystical Lighting clouds that surround the tower. If you intend to brave it. I'd do it now, while its still light out. IF you manage to make it to the top, Korin might grant you a chance drink his legendary Super Divine Water, said to hold great power within it."

Kenshiro nodded, and made his way to the base of the tower. He infused Ki into the turtle suit fibers in his shirt, and added as much weight as he could without making it so that he couldn't climb straight away, clocking in at an astonishing 250 Metric tons of weight on his whole body. He began to climb, first by running up the side as fast as he could. Continuing to make prgoress, Kenshiro slowly added more weight to his clothes with his Ki, only almost trip and nearly fall back down, managing to grasp the tower before he started falling. He was already feeling the effects of the thinning air, and the increased weight only made his breathing more difficult as he started climbing normally. Yet in spit of this, Kenshiro didn't stop. Within two hours of Climbing, he already managed to make it halfway up Korin's Tower, completely obliterating even Goku's record in terms of making it up halfway. However, even he was starting to feel more fatigued, and slowed down to catch whatever breath his body could take in.

6 hours after his climb started, and Kenshiro continued to pile more and more weight on his body, making this already perilous climb even harder, now at over 500 Metric tons of weight, he cloud slowly feel his grasp on the tower slipping. However, just within his view, He saw what looked like the End of the tower, and he moved as fast as his tired limbs could carry it, removing the weight from the Ki, and instantly making his way to the entrance of the top of the tower. He could feel how sore his muscles had become as a result of his climb, and thus, sat down as he let his muscles rest, and meditated for a while to get his Ki back in balance after using it so much to increase the weight of his clothes.

"Well then, someone managed to climb up here in 6 hours, and in heavily weighted clothing no less. Impressive."

His brief meditation interrupted, he looks around for the voice, only to see....A cat. A cat walking on his hindlegs holding a wooden staff. While he saw beastmen on occasion here or there, a talking cat was still new to him. However, he could feel the energy flowing from him, and while unimpressive, its age was immense, even more so then Roshi's, so he had a feeling this was the Master he was told about.

"Are you the one known as Korin? Master Roshi told me of you and sent me your way."

"He did, didn't he? I see you have become a student of his. So you were the source of that Mysterious Ki that appeared over a Year ago."

"That's correct. I assume you know why I am here."

"Ah, you seek the Super Divine Water?"

"Indeed I do."

Korin went over to a cabinet and pull out a pot of the Super Divine Water. Walking towards Kenshiro, he holds it out for Kenshiro to see. Just before he can reach out, Korin already vanished from side to the other side of the Tower.

"You didn't think I was just gonna give it to you, did I? You're gonna have to take it yourself. First, Here, a Senzu Bean. It will heal your fatigue and your Ki." Korin threw a senzu in Kenshiro's direction. He ate it, and could feel all his aching muscles heal back to full. Nodding to himself, he weighed himself down as much as he could before his chase of Korin started. Korin was amused. Was Kenshiro that confident that he could catch him unweighted, so he weighed himself down in order to make it more of a challenge? This interested Korin. Maybe he could give Kenshiro the real deal after all this. 

"Well then, Come and catch it if you can."

"It not a matter of If. Its a matter of when I catch it."

And then the Chase began, with Kenshiro's new heights recorded weight on his person slowing him down massively, but to Korin's nervousness, Kenshiro was moving MUCH faster then even Goku was when he first started Training him. Looks like Korin actually had to start stepping it up of Kenshiro got to close.

* * *

**Palace of God, 24 hours after Kami went inside the Room of Spirit and Time**

Mr Popo continued to water the Plants and take care of the Palace as he usually did, patiently waiting on Kami to come out of the Room of Spirit and time. The door to the to room clicked, and out Came Kami. The sheer power radiating off of him was enough for Mr Popo to look in astonishment as Kami walked towards Mr Popo. However, he fell on his knee, immensely tired from his Training inside. Mr Popo managed to rush over to his Master's side.

"Are you alright, Kami?"

"I'm fine, my old friend. Training in that room was the most intense experience I've ever felt. I almost was tempted to leave early, but I knew that as Guardian of Earth, Giving in wasn't an option. I still have one more use left in my Life time, after all."

"Do you really need another time in there? The power coming off you right now is truly remarkable."

"Not right now, and my power isn't even close to the maximum of the one we now know of as Kenshiro, but as I am now, its more then enough train him if he stays in his normal state. Do you know what he's up to right now?"

"He's training with Korin as of right now. The scariest part is that he's already almost on the brink of catching him, after weighing himself down with his Ki infusing Weighted Clothes. And the wieght is nothing short of massive."

"Hmm. So I don't have much time before he has a possible arrival. In the mean time, I'm going to power up the Dragon Balls as a result of my Training in the Room of Spirit and Time. And I'll probably adjust the room as well. Instead of only being able to go in 2 times for 2 days in one's Life Time, I'm going to increase that to 4 times for 2 days in ones life time each. 1 day out here will now be 2 years of training inside, and it will be even more intense based on my findings of the intensity of the Room while training."

"Are you sure that's a good idea to adjust the Room of Spirit and Time right now?"

"It might take a long time, but I hope to have the room adjust within at least a decade before I retire. I may have restored my youth and trained hard, but the warriors down below train even harder. And even now, I can feel it, that despite his frustration and anger, my other half's evil has diminished over time, even more then it did originally when we first encountered his son at the 23rd Budokai."

"I understand, Kami. You can't remain the guardian forever, after all."

"Alright then. I'll go power up Shenron, first."

* * *

**All around the World**

The instant Kami left the Room and Spirit and time, his immense new power was already on everyone's Radar immediately.

Back with the Turtle hermit and his fellow warriors, they all felt the immense power that Kami was emitting from even as far high as the Palace. It was no where even near as Strong as Kenshiro's maximum power, especially his Max Power Kamehameha, but it was still nothing short of overwhelming, and more then enough of being yet another benchmark for all these warriors to strive for alongside Goku, Piccolo and Kenshiro. Everyone, having gotten used to the weight of their Turtle suits, turned their Ki up to max in the suits, increasing their weight by double, and instensifying their training even harder.

Back at Capsule Corp, Goku felt the Spike in Power from Kami just before he started his training, and smirked to himself. It seemed Kami was through with being a passive guardian after seeing how strong everyone became. He had a feeling Kenshiro's power especially had something to do with it. While nowhere near as powerful as Kenshiro was using his full power, it was more then enough to surprise Goku. Maybe he can get some more intense training with Kami again some time. Maybe even bring his son along if he felt up to it. the newborn was already advancing at a remarkable rate for his age, already learning how to crawl despite being only a couple of months old. And he could feel that his son had the will of a fighter. Bulma often brought him to the observatory as they watched Goku Train, and he could feel the intense look that his son was giving him, almost as if trying to observe his father's movements. And alongside this, he was already very intelligent for a newborn, already reading Kindergarten level books despite not being able to talk or walk just yet. This excited Bulma especially, as she could feel that their son was the best of both Brains and Brawn. They were both very proud of their son, and happy that he was born.

Piccolo on the other hand was not amused by the power his other half had wielded. he was already irritated that Kami's power spiked up to equal his own a day ago, but now, seemingly only a day later, Kami's power skyrocketed to unheard of levels. Aside from that Mystery fighter that appeared over a year ago and defeated his arch rival, Kami's power legitimately scared him. Kami could easily subdue him at any time if he got out of Hand. 

_"Damn you, Kami. I'm just gonna have to even the playing field with you. and with your new level of power and the Life link we share, getting to that level will be no problem now. Heh, fool."_

Piccolo's anger turned into a sadistic smirk as his training would get far more intense much more quickly thanks to the life link with Kami. the stronger each half got, the faster the other could grow in power to rival the other half. Kami just signed this planets Death Warrant. At least, thats what he thinks will happen.

* * *

**Korin Tower Summit**

Korin was continuing to Train Kenshiro in making sure he could keep up with himself, and was already astonished by Kenshiro's progress. He may have weighed himself down, but he just kept getting closer to grabbing the Super Divine Water at a rate even Goku wasn't able to do when he first trained under him. And even more astonishingly, as Kenshiro kept getting used to his weighted clothes, he increased his weight of his clothes at ever higher intervals each time he got used to the weight, as was still getting faster and faster. As he was right now, he was 3 Metric Kilotons of weight, or 3000 Metric Tons of weight on his body.

_"With how fast Goku was able to progress in grabbing the water from me compared to my pupils before him, I had my doubts if he was even human, and I still do, but Kenshiro here is even crazier. It took Goku 3 Days to get the water from me. Ever since Kenshiro made it up here, it's only taken him a matter of hours, and that's with ever increasing weight on his clothes, and its the point where I'm already on the verge of tiring out. What is this guy made of?"_

This was when Kami emerged from the room of spirit and time, and the two stopped to take in just how powerful the Guardian of Earth became as a result. Kenshiro, having never felt Kami's Ki directly, is amazed.

"Who is that, and how did they get so powerful?"

"That, my friend, is the current Guardian of Earth, Kami."

"Kami? You mean, God?"

"Yes, though not in the sense you might be thinking. Kami merely rules over the planet itself, he didn't create it, and he's not the highest of the high like one would think someone with the title God would be. However, he does watch over everyone on earth. This is the strongest I've ever sensed him, even when he was younger. I think you coming to this world and encouraging everyone in terms of training ended up rubbing off on him. And if you think my Training is intense, his is far more so."

"I see. I guess I have to move even faster then before. I can feel myself at the limit of weight I can add into my clothes suit with Ki before I can't go anymore."

"Hmm, you're gonna have to move faster then tha-"

But before Korin could finish, Kenshiro moved. Korin tried to dodge, but even with Kenshiro's 3 metric Kilotons of weight in his clothes, he now no longer truly felt it, and in a near instant, managed to grab the pot out of Korin's hands before he even realized it. Korin's normally permanently closed eyes widened in astonishment at how fast Kenshiro was even with so much weight on him. Kenshiro took his ki out of his clothes back into his body, letting their weight go back down to that of normal clothing.

"Looks like I got the water." 

"Indeed you did. Go ahead, have some."

Kenshiro nodded, pouring the water into a cup, and drank it. Feeling no surge of power, Kenshiro nodded towards Korin.

"Its just ordinary water, isn't it?"

"You are indeed correct Kenshiro. The real training was the climb up the Tower and trying to catch me and get the water from me. You made even harder for yourself with the ridiculous amount of weight in your clothing, so the amount of power and speed you get will already be astronomically higher then you were before you climbed the tower."

"Before I leave, Korin-sensei, let me test something." Putting down the water, Kenshiro, the the shock of Korin, jumped off the summit of the tower to the base down below. And to his shock, not only to Ken survive the fall, but did so with no damage at all.

Kenshiro made it to the bottom of the tower. Walking back, he got up to it, and then stretched, getting into position. And then ran up the tower.

* * *

**0.0000001 seconds later**

Korin had stood in the center by the pot of Water he used for his training, and then felt a masssive sonic boom from below the tower, only for Kenshiro to literally phase into existence a few feet in front of him, startling him immensely. 

"Did you literally RUN up the Tower from the base of it just now?"

"Yes. That was the test i made for myself just now."

"This tower is 25,000 feet High! You're crazy!"

Kenshiro just stoically looked at Korin, not phased by the Crazy remark, and bowed to him.

"I thank you for training me. I'm not sure where else I'll go next. Maybe I'll try and pay Kami a vist."

"Wait a minute, Kenshiro. Normally I wouldn't give this to anyone right away, but while the water I had you drink was just tap water, there is an actual enhanced water that will increase your power immensely. That is, if you can survive drinking it."

Curious, Kenshiro, wait as Korin went to grab another pot of water, however, it had a different logo on it. It was labeled "Ultra Divine Water"

"This is the Ultra Divine Water. Unlike the Super Divine Water, this water actually does enhance one strength and speed to new heights. However, it comes a grave cost. Aside from Goku, my previous student, all who ingested the water died in the process due to the insanely strong poison the water contains that causing life ending pain beyond all compare. If you manage to survive, however, you will gain immense power."

Kenshiro though on this, and nodded in agreement, ready to drink the water.

"You might find my body is extremely poison resistant. The Style I'm the successor too, Hokuto Shinken, has a passive technique that gives us an immunity to the strongest known poisons, toxins, and venoms known to man, in Nature or Man made."

"Ah, but you'll find that the poison in the Ultra Divine Water is far more potent then anything man or nature can create."

"Hmm. On the other hand, I might be able to survive the water regardless. I have to."

Taking the teapot from the table Korin had it set up, Korin's eyes widened again where, instead of the small Cup, Kenshiro was drinking the entire Kettle of Ultra Divine Water down the very last drop. Korin started to panic.

"What in the name of Kami are you doing?! A single Cup is enough to Kill any who drink it. No one, not even Goku, who survived a cup of the stuff, has ever tried to drink the entire pot of Water at once before! You're going to die in worse pain any of the previous drinking combined!"

"Then I'll die trying. GAGGGGGGGGGGH!"

After drinking the entire pot of Water at once, The sheer pain Kenshiro felt throughout his entire body was nothing short of Hell. Never in his life, even when Shin slowly and painfully gave him the seven scars on chest, has ever felt this level of pain and agony in his whole life. Still, he continued to Stand up, even as the muscles in body spasmed with pain. Clenching his mouth tight, he used one of his passive abilities to try and cure the point in his body, **Gedokujutsu** , and it only worked briefly for mere seconds before the poison of the Ultra Divine Water spread throughout his body even worse. Korin was astonished that Kenshiro could still stand after ingesting the entire Kettle of Ultra Divine Water, and even managed to cure the poison for a few brief seconds with that Aura he used before the pain seemed take hold even worse then before. Just then, his Aura, Flickered out, and his eyes go white as his body collapses in a heap.

Korin was deeply concerned. Kenshiro's Ki had dropped tot he point almost being non existent, and was prepared for the inevitable burial of his latest student. Not noticing Kenshiro's fist clench unconciously.

* * *

**In Kenshiro's Mind.**

Within his Mind, Kenshiro felt his spirit being swallowed up by the Ultra Divine Water's overwhelming power. However, as he was drowning, a shining light illuminated his mind as the previous 63 Masters of Hokuto shinken's energy fueled his mind and made everything clear. He saw visions of All of their lives, and even visions of his old firends, like Bat, Lynn, and Mamiya, and just before waking up, he saw one final vision of his love, Yuria, smiling at him. And then, the power surged.

* * *

**Korin's Tower**

Before Korin went to get a covering for the seemingly dead Kenshiro, he suddenly felt a Colossal spike of Ki from Kenshiro's direction, and the entirety of the roof of the summit literally belw right off as a Storm covered the entire western corner of the planet. Kami already managed to move his palace before things got too hairy, and Everyone around the world that sensed Ki were throw off their training routine. It seemed that no matter how strong they got, Kenshiro just got stronger. Looking over at Kenshiro, Korin, already shocked, became utterly horrified a giant, ethereal blue skinned entity emerged from Kenshiro's body as he stood up. The Massive Blue Skinned Demon glared at Korin as the power overwhelmed the God of Martial Arts. It seemed the Ultra Divine Water even effected this being, as its already overwhelming power literally bursted with such a force that Korin was literally forced on his belly from the pressure.

The War God like being sprouted 2 pairs of arms from his back, and 2 extra faces appeared on the side of his face. Kenshiro, Now more powerful then ever, tested his newfound power. Jumping up the top of the summit, her charged up the Turtle schools Signature move, and his Toki no Aura, the mysterious blue skinned demon that appeared from his body, now a mighty Asura instead of a normal God of War, mimicked the same movements as a ball of energy appeared in the Aura's 6 hands.

**"KAAAAAAAAAAAA, MEEEEEEEEEEEEE"** The Ball of energy shined brighter and brighter as the entire planet could feel the effects of Kenshiro's newfound power. 

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAA, MEEEEEEEEEEEEE"** The energy in Kenshiro and his Toki no Aura's Hands just became denser and heavier, Korin braced himself to prevent him from falling off the summit. Kenshiro and his Toki no Aura then pushed their palms outward towards space. And Fired.

**"HAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOH!"** The beam fired, and it was so gargantuan in size it the resulting beam was the size of West City as it rocketed into space and across multiple solar systems, destroying and obliterating entire asteroid belts in its wake. 

**"Kamehameha: Hokuto version!"**

The beam faded and Kenshiro fell back tot he floor of Korin's Tower, breathing heavily on his knees. He already felt so much stronger then before, but this was beyond compare. 

Looking over to Korin, he asked if he had permission to visit Kami. Korin nodded, saying that he could use Nimbus to go up higher if he needed to the Palace of God. It was right above the tower.

"I thank you for your training and the gift of the Ultra Divine Water. I will take the experience to heart."

"Its not a problem. Just don't go breaking stuff like that again, at least while on my Tower."

"I will make sure to avoid that in the future."

As He flew up to The Palace of God, Korin breathed a Sigh of relief. Now he had to make more Ultra Divine Water after Kenshiro used it all.

All around the world, all who saw the massive beam of Kenshiro look at it with a sense of terror or excitement or both. Master Roshi and his fellow warriors and training Partners just continued to increase their training efforts more and more. Goku was even more excited at the heights he could reach now that his motivation was even higher. Kenshiro never failed to surprise him. even his Infant Son Gohan seemed to be excited at the power that Kenshiro radiated, and started to develop even faster then he did before. Piccolo, meanwhile, felt beside himself at the sheer power Kenshiro put forth. Only for his own anger to drown it out as he blew up a mountain in the Gizzard Wasteland in his rage. Even in the after life, North Kaio could feel how impressive Kenshiro's Power was in this unique form he took. And Whis, looking at the situation in his scepter on Beerus's planet, couldn't help but smirk in amusement. Even he had underestimated how strong this warrior he plucked from another dimension could grow. Things seemed to be looking up in the world.

* * *

**New Techniques**

**Gedokujutsu** (Antitode Technique): A powerful technique using ones Aura. Hokuto Shinken masters use this to purge even the most potent of Toxin, venom and poisons within ones body. However, it only worked for a few brief seconds on the Ultra Divine Water, showing that even this technique had limits on its effectiveness against stronger and out of the ordinary toxins.

 **Kamehameha: Hokuto Style:** A new version of the Kamehameha created by Kenshiro by combining the principles of the original Technique with that of Hokuto Shinken's. The style is already more powerful then the normal or even Super Variants, but it has a new effect on opponents that think they can tank the blast, as the Technique also hits all 708 Meridian points found in the body at once, causing the foe who tanks it to practically explode on the spot a few seconds afterwards.

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Goku:**

(Before 6 more months worth of training)

2000

(After 6 more months worth of training)

5000 (Weighted Clothes)

8000 (Without Weighted Clothes)

**Baby Gohan:**

1 (Calm)

300 (During temper tantrums)

**Piccolo:**

(Before 6 more months of training)

1990

(After 6 more months of Training)

4900 (Weighted clothes)

7900 (Without Weighted Clothes)

**Tien:**

(Before 6 more months of training)

1850

(After 6 more months of training)

4800 (Weighted turtle suit)

6500 (Without weighted turtle suit)

**Chiaotzu:**

(Before 6 more months of training)

1200

(After 6 more months of training)

3000 (Weighted turtle suit)

4500 (Without weighted turtle suit)

**Yamcha:**

(Before 6 more months of training)

1750

(After 6 more months of training)

4500 (Weighted turtle suit)

6150 (Without weighted turtle suit)

**Chi Chi:**

(Before 6 more months of training)

1900

(After 6 more months of training)

5000 (Weighted turtle suit)

7000 (Without weighted turtle suit)

**Krillin:**

(Before 6 more months of training)

1875

(After 6 more months of training)

4700 (Weighted turtle suit)

6300 (Without weighted turtle suit)

**Launch:**

(Before 6 more months of Training)

1850

(After 6 more months of training)

4600 (Weighted Turtle Suit)

6250 (Without weighted turtle suit)

**Master Roshi:**

(Before 6 more months of Training)

1950 (Normal)

2400 (Max Power form)

(After 6 more months of training)

4850 (Weighted turtle suit)

6800 (Without weighted turtle suit)

7800 (Max Power form)

**Kami:**

300 (Old)

7900 (Youth Restored)

60000 (After training for 1 year in the Room of spirit and time)

**Korin:**

200

**Kenshiro**

3500 (After meditation during his 6 month journey to the Sacred lands of Korin)

500 (Significantly weighed down by weighted cothing)

300 (On the top of Korin's tower, severely fatigued)

5000 (After his recovery via Senzu bean at the Top of Korin tower)

200 (Max weight increase, slowly rises over time)

8000 (After catching the Super Divine Water, senzu bean recovery)

5 (After taking the Ultra Divine Water, near death)

8,000,000 (Max power upon Awakening and surviving the Ultra Divine Water)

48,000,000 (Musou Tensei)

512,000,000 (God of War Toki no Aura)

3,072,000,000 (Asura Toki no Aura)

6,144,000,000 (Kamehameha Hokuto Style, Toki no Aura variant)

12,000 (New resting base power after launching Hokuto Style Kamehameha)

For those that might panic by how absurd Kenshiro's max power is, remember that he only uses it as intimidation and a last resort, not something straight away. His gains from here on won't be quite as massive for a while, either. And Poor Raditz. 


	7. Up for Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apology

So, I'm just gonna say it now. This story is up for adoption. I couldn't convey what I wanted clearly, and school was getting out of hand.

So here's how it would go. a Small bit of what I have happen is in the full work thats unfinished, so use that as a reference, too.

Raditz would encounter the extremely buffed up Z fighters and Kenshiro, and realize he doesn't stand a chance and surrenders. Their massive powers are picked up by Vegeta and nappa, who go on extreme near death missions to get strong enough Zenkai boosts over the course of a year, then they decide to head to Earth 1 year later then in Canon, Giving the Z fighters 2 years of prep for them instead of 1. Raditz would turn over a new leaf during this time as well, and falls for Launch, AKin to Masako X's what if Radtiz turned good

Goku and Kenshiro would have permission from Kami and King Yemma to cross Snake way to North Kai's planet, and the rest do so as well about a year later, Giving Goku and Kenshiro almost two years of training on king Kai's planet and 1 year for the rest after they drink the Ultra Divine Water and complete Kami's Training in Record time due to their high power, then gain permission to go to King Kai's planet. They make it back to earth before the saiyans arrive, and while Vegeta and Nappa gained significant gains due to their Zenkais (Nappa is around the same strangth as Captain Ginyu, while Vegeta is around the Halfway point to Frieza's first forms power) the overall strength of the team plus Kaio-ken would be too much for Nappa at least, and even with Great Ape, They eventually lose, and Vegeta wouldn't have gotten a chance to kill Nappa, so he lives. and goes down the same path as in Masako X's What if Nappa Turned good.

While I wouldn't have much of a clue how Freiza and Cell saga's go, I do know that I had the idea of Erasa becoming a Z fighter (Similar to the Erased Chronicles) as well as Videl becoming much stronger like in Masako's more recent What if Videl was a Z-fighter What if, and be in a threesome with High School age Gohan.

So thats it. If anyone wants to go off my current fic ideas, expand upon, and so on, Please PM me. Knowledge of Fist of the North Star as a whole, including the entire manga is probably required to get this idea right. I apologize in advance for people that wanted an update of this from me specifically.


End file.
